Anything but a Convent
by Cleome Thrift
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo were ignored in whatever they did, whatever they wanted. But when the lord resolved to send them off to a convent? Kagome rebelled. Finding a way to achieve her dream-Becoming a knight. alanna story line SeshyKag
1. What to do?

Explanation/introduction/AN

This is the starting of a new fic and it is a kinda Inu Tortall Xover but I'm trying to use only Inuyasha characters and made up ones. This does not take place in Tortall. it takes place in the western lands. The only thing that is in common is the story line 'kinda' its not exactly the same.

Disclaimer-I…sadly…will never own Inuyasha.

----------------

Chapter 1

Kagome was sitting under a tree hefting an apple while contemplating about her soon to be life at a convent. Or more like pouting and complaining. She had just been informed that morning by her nurse Kaede that they were to leave tomorrow at dawn. And that it had been her father's decision. Her father...yeah right! He, her father,an esteemedscholar that didn't know that anything that existed besides books, was shipping them off to a place to become wonderful sweet ladies who would one day be married to an idiot husband and raise idiot children.

Looking over to their manor she was reminded how much she disliked the old koot, actually it was more like how much she disliked him now. He didn't used to be like that. Before her mother died he had been an attentive caring the father that actually acknowledged their, her and Kikyo's that is, existance. Now he completely ignored them and forbade them to use their miko energy any way shape or form.

"It's not fair!" Kagome slammed an angry fist into the dirt. She glowered at the ground. The wind blew a couple of leaves into the lake in front of her. A bird sang, a frog lept but Kagome was too angry to register. She was the best rider, swiftest tracker in the whole entire fiefdom and she had to go to a convent to learn how to sit in a chair? Run a manor? Curtsy without toppling over? Screw that! Kagome gritted her teeth. Although she had known someday, somewhere in her subconcoius that this would happen, it had never occurred to her to prepare or how to accept such a fate as was laid out for her.

When younger she had seen the men looking at her as if she didn't belong but she hadn't cared…hadn't known why really. But now she did. It was her gender. Her upbringing. Damn it was her heritage and her awful sex chromosomes that decided her final fate. Damn it all to hell.

It also didn't help that only things she seemed to be good at were male activities. It wasn't as if she was good at hunting _and_ she was good at mannerism and etiquette. She, for some odd reason was handicapped at being a lady. May it be physically, mentally, or both. Yeah…it was probably both.

Her twin Kikyo, however, was the perfect lady. She knew how to dress to impress, how to twist etiquette and manners to her advantage, how to smile at a guy even when pissed off beyond thought. Kagome, if she was pissed, everybody would know. Her smile would show one too many teeth and her eyes would gleam with something you'd rather not stay to find out. Kikyo, she could do everything, hell she could even walk in high heels and not topple over, a feat that Kagome hadn't quite mastered yet. She was a good sibling though.

When the two of them got into trouble when they were young, Kikyo could always sweet talk Kaede, their nurse, from giving punishment. Kagome got up from under the tree and headed back to the castle. Walking past the horses tethered to the fence she giggled as Kitty, a white mare, nibbled at her shoulder. The mare flickered and perked her ears as a brown hunting dog ran out of the kennels to come and yap at her feet. Jumping and placing its forepaws on her leg trying to gain her attention. Laughing she bent down and scratched the dog ears. Kitty then nickered at the lost attention.

"Alright here," Kagome slipped her a carrot. And then Kagome frowned. She wouldn't have any of this, the horses, the dog, the freedom, if she were to leave and marry. She would never really be able to come back. She sneezed abruptly and rubbed her nose, The horse in front of her sneezed as well. Kagome laughed contemplating what she should do in the span of a day.

_Maybe I could get Kikyo to talk to me…it'd make me feel better atleast_. Kagome gave the mare a final pat and headed toward the manor. She didn't really want just talk to her. It was more like she wanted her to come up with some miracle so that the rest of her life wouldn't be doomed to boredom. Kagome was really the plan maker in these two twins but when it really came down to it Kikyo was the one that perfected it. There had been instinses where Kagome's plans had not been perfected and well…been changed from insane to sane and those she'd rather not think about. Kikyo might come up with something other than the convent.

The Higurashi Manor was quite magnificent considering the type of care that was applied. Her father, the current owner, couldn't of cared less for it. He was and always would be locked up in his personal library in the west wing. And because of this he hadn't given any instructions for the staff to keep it at a top rate of cleanliness. He never noticed. But thankfully the staffs head, Mika, was a no-nonsense obsessively clean woman who couldn't stand anything to be less than clean.

Banisters were polished daily, floors brushed, curtains washed, the dining hall was left spotless. Lastly Mika's one pet peeve, the Higurashi manor's famous glass monument was polished till Kagome would have thought it would erode. It stood tall, erect, and whomever had the chance to see it would always say it cast a mysterious vibration. It illuminated the air with a kind of positive energy that made the sick well, purified the cursed and made the sad happy.

This monument was said to have been crafted by a woman of the Higurashi line and Higurashi's had been famous for producing their country's strongest Miko's till about two generations ago. Her grandfather had forbid the females of there line to receive any training. Then her mother had married her father who didn't care. So she had received training for a little bit till she had Kagome and Kikyo. She'd died from that and from then on her father had forbid either of the Higurashi twins from receiving training. Saying how it was a useless skill and how it hadn't saved their mother. Kagome couldn't really blame him. He was bitter over her mothers death.

The servants and staff nodded to her as she trotted down the halls and up the staircase that led to her sister's private study. Reaching for the wooden door of her sisters study, she yanked it open and stalked in.

Kikyo had been reading a book but put it aside as Kagome drew near. Kagome gave her an extremely sweet smile. Kikyo groaned putting the book away. Whenever she wanted something she would sugar that person up.

"Just ask and cut the 'you are the best sister act' Because you know I'm the only sister you got."

"I don't want to go to the convent." Kagome whined almost pitifully. Kagome slumped into a velvety seat beside Kikyo.

"Well," Kikyo shrugged, "Tough."

Kagome gave her puppy dog eyes

Kikyo sighed, "Are you seriously that desperate?" Kagome thought for a moment then nodded, "Well then you would risk anything?" Kagome shook her head, "Maybe not my Horse." She started ticking off her fingers, "My sword, my underwear, my figure, my abbs, great food, my life, and of _course_ my _dear dear lovly beautiful _twin sister." She finished dramatically. Kaogme was really covering up her dread with jokes. She didn't really feel like facing her problem seriously. Kikyo saw right through her I don't care act and assessed her closely.

Kikyo lifted an eyebrow "Then I guess what I had in mind won't work."

"What'd you have in mind anyway." Kagome was really starting to whine for the first time in her life.

"You could become a miko..."

"No I don't want to become one. Its way too much work and it's probably worse then what will be coming tommarow anyways." Kagome was feeling helpless and she didn't like it one bit. Even though Kikyo suggested knew things but it really wasn't going to solve or stop the inevitable from happening.

"Or a hostler..." Kikyo sounded as if she didn't believe herself either.

"No thank you, as much as I love horses their manure is quite distasteful." Kagome joked once more. This time it was more than a little half hearted.

Kikyo suddenly became serious and said, "You could try to be a knight, you've always wanted that right? Even though it was more of a fantasy but you could try. Kagome, you only live once." Kagome sent Kikyo a 'you seriously have gone mad' look.

"You are crazy!" Kagome blurted, "Its never going to work."

" Although you're right. I'd rather regret something I did than something I didn't do Kikyo, I'd be miserable in a convent but at the palace at least it would not be so sufferable. Accept for the fact that I'm cheating my country's king, breaking about every rule in the rule book, and I can't pull something like that off."

"I will forge the papers and take care of the documents if you go." Kikyo said as if she was seriously considering it. Maybe she was. Kagome studied her twin's eyes. She seemed as if she was serious…about being a knight. Looking down she rung her hands taking in the alternative. She'd be with a bunch of men, well boys really. She'd have to work hard for it. If she got caught she'd be hanged. She was braking about every law there was. Wake up at dawn and work till dusk. She'd have to cut her hair, bind her breasts, fake a voice change, and temporarily change from being a lady to flirting with them…….

………….

Or she could go to a convent like she was supposed to

………….

Or she could not.

"Let's do this!" Kikyo got off her perch to come to Kagome.

"I love you!" Kagome gave her twin a big hug and stepped back.

"I don't think that even I could get you out of this one if you get caught so be careful, got it? I wouldn't want my look a like to go and pull down the cookie chain." Kagome laughed. That had always been their inside joke.

"yeah I guess I must be careful if it's the cooking chain at stake." They were both silent for a while. Both knew the consequences for breaking that certain law.

"Ok, you'd better get to persuading Kaede and I'd better get to forging those papers. father will never know, he doesn't even care for us." Kikyo added the last part with a disgusted voice. They parted to there separate jobs.

Next Day

Kagome sat atop her horse that was headed for the palace of the western lands. She had "persuaded" Kaede, cough forced cough, and Kikyo, like she had promised had done the paper work. She was now going to be the new page Kam.

Kagome kicked her horse into a gallop and watched the scenery fly by behind her horse, thrift. Thrift was a totally black mare that shined a kind a dark purple in the sunlight. It would take her about two days of hard riding to get to the palace. She laughed and gave whoop. This was an adventure and she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't make the best of it. Kagome gave the mare her head. The mare clamped down on the bit and galloped even faster obviously liking this game.

She was looking forward to meeting new people and making friends. She was not looking forward to lying to people however. She gave a mental shrug it wasn't like there was any other way to do this.

After a few hours of riding the sun was going down. Kagome stopped at an inn, gave her horse to a hostler and paid for a room. She trudged up the steps and kicked the door open. She was tired and wanted some well-earned sleep. She changed into a new shirt plus breeches, plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

She woke early to the call of a mockingbird and continued on the road toward the palace. As she entered the city that surrounded the western palace she was awed by the amount of valuables being sold and such. She also got a peek at a tavern and turned away immediately.

"There is so much noise." she said to her self. It was like moving threw maple syrup. The pace was so slow. After an hour of getting stuck in the mass of city people she was finally at the side entrance of the palace where the new pages were supposed to arrive in. The palace was magnificent. High castle walls arose all around her enclosing her. Although she wasn't coming through the main entrance but she was touched by the delicate architecture and shimmering statues that welcomed the more fine guests. A large Golden dog stood tall as a pillar in the quart yard. It stood there next to its mate a smaller dog. Its eyes represented by multiple jewels that sparkled as it was still bright out. Taking a deep breath she looked at the smaller entrance.

"Here goes nothing." She urged her horse into the courtyard and dismounted. Leading thrift to a hostler she was lead by a servant to an office. Inside was Duke Kunai of Kamtu.

"Have a seat Kam." Kagome sat down in the chair provided in front of his desk. She had made sure to have worn a loose fitting shirt and breeches. Her hair was cut to just below the shoulders-she couldn't make herself cut all of it off.

"I have been informed that you are starting out to get your knighthood and you have a twin sister at the convent. Your father is the scholar Higurashi is he not?" Kagome nodded. The duke's face was neigh unreadable but she swore his face resonated with one of disgust, although it disappeared almost immediately.

"Is there something wrong my lord?" Kagome asked curiously. Although she wasn't too fond of her father the other man seemed as if he had had some issues with her father.

"It's really your grace but no…not really."

"Your grace." Kagome murmered. She kept her eyes dow, trying to hide them so not to give away her nervousness. She wiped her sweaty palm on her borrowed trousers. "Well then lets get you to the tailors. You'll need a new pair of clothes for serving at banquet and regular training clothes.

My son Miroku will take you to get a fitting. Duke Kunai nodded at a servant and he left. A few minutes later a dark haired boy came in. "Take him to the tailors Miroku." The boy nodded. "And while you're at it, show him around will you." The boy nodded again and saluted wryly.

"Yes sir."

"Your _Grace_" Miroku grinned

"Awww come on _DAD!_" His grace grimaced.

"I thought getting you to try for your knighthood would have improved your manners page but they seem to have gotten worse." Miroku ignored him and signaled Kagome to fallow him.

"Sooo." Miroku drawled. "Are you insane or just incredibly stupid."

"Huh?" Kagome just blanked, had he found out?

"Well anyone sane would know not to try for a knighthood, you look sane enough to me but you might be stupid." Miroku shrugged, "Who knows." Kagome scowled and landed a punch on Miroku's shoulder. "Ouch. What the hell was that for!" Miroku demanded as he rubbed the offended limb.

Kagome just walked faster.

"Ok ok I know what it was for but really, why are you here?"

"Maybe it's because I want to be a knight and so that's why I'm here. It's also because I am the only son and we are _required_ to come." Kagome gave him a pointed look. It was true kinda…if she had been a son.

"Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes at Miroku's response.

"Yeah well let's go and get that fitting shall we?" Kagome had feared that she would have to strip to get fitted like getting most dresses but she was wrong. The tailor happened to be a lazy drunk and just stuffed a bunch of clothes at her and kicked them out. The clothes she received were overlarge and bulky_. Oh well it doesn't matter_. Kagome thought they're just clothes.

Miroku showed her around the palace, the training grounds and the stables. The stables bustled with activity, a large airy place. There was always some job or the other. He also pointed out the royal forest where numerous nobles went to hunt in their spare time. She was tired by the time they were done.

Miroku had showed her her room. Kagome opened the door and ordered a bath.

As the maid had filled the tub she had suggested to stay and help her with her back. Kagome quickly declined. Was she really that hot? Man! Sinking into the tub she sighed, the warm water chasing away the aches and sore on her tired body. Not that she was obsessively clean but she needed baths. She loved baths, and really couldn't stand grime or dirt. Gazing at the steam that arose from the water she splashed her face with warm water and groaned. Getting the kinks from her back, she grinned almost wishing the maid had stayed. Later she laughed at herself. What an atrocious thing to imagine. After she took her bath she went to sleep ready for a new day and new people.


	2. Day one

A/N A new chapter. I might not be posting as often because My cousins are here. Enjoy

Disclaimor-I don't own Inuyasha

Chap 2

Kagome woke and found it still dark. A single window allowed for the silvery illumination of moon light to fill the inky blackness of her room. Crickets still cherped and it was still a tad early for the birds and other early risers. Bringing her arms comfortably behind her head she settled into her pillow contemplating her ceiling. Why was she here again? Why did she choose this path? Did she have the courage to bring this large scam through? What if she couldn't and got caught?

Kagome felt a coil arise and twist itself into impossible knots as her mind worked itself into a frenzy. They tightened and jumbled, rousing her stomach. Kagome frowned, her eyes still closed. It wasn't any good to worry what about was to happen would happen now, it was innevetable like dog and a beating. Kagome blew out a breath with a grimace, bad analogy on her part. This was her path, the path she had chosen for herself no matter what happened she would defy law and become her dream.

A large yawn escaped Kagome's mouth, rubbing her eyes sleepily she stretched like a cat. She cracked open an eye and turned her head so that she could see out her window. There wasn't much to see besides the almost full moon.

"Why the hell am I up at this ungodly hour?" Kagome asked herself. Not coming up with a reasonable answer she kicked off her covers and stood up shivering as the cold floor chilled her feet. Kagome crossed to the other side of her room. Poring some water into a cup and took a sip. She then shuffled to the mirror. Kagome avoided mirrors for the most part. Family, friends, and village elders always reminded her what a spitting image of her mother she was. Whenever she looked she would, instead of seeing herself, see the powerful woman who she owed her life to, who she had taken the life of unknowingly. Now Kagome forced herself to view the girl she had grown into and not the woman that soothed her dreams and haunted her guilt. Eyeing herself she had to admit that she was pretty to some extent. She saw herself, small, a flawless complexion. Smooth ivory skin covered characteristically high cheek bones. Blood red lips were now quirked to the side in concentration. She'd never pass as a man…ever. But she'd be damned if she couldn't pass for a mere boy.

"My hair is still to long." Kagome fingered an ebony strand. "I'm not cutting off anymore though." It could always be tied back in a horse tail. Kagome could swear on any holy text ever that she was not vain and not feel guilty but she had always had something for her hair. She couldn't stand others touching it, petting it. It just tweaked some anger notch in her and she'd feel annoyed.

Kagome jumped a little. Her chest moved. I need something other than this breast band. Kagome thought irritably, it's not enough.

She went to her pack and got out a roll of bandages and rapped it tightly around her breast. Kagome winced, this hurts like hell, I wish there was an easier way. Kagome looked out her window and took another sip. Anything else I forgot?

Kagome looked into her cup of water. Her reflection looked back at her. She decided to do this and so she might as well do this right. She looked out the window again.

Snapping her fingers she remembered a very important thing, Youkai. They could smell out if I was a woman if I went on my cycle. She quickly cast a spell covering her smell. The spell was structured so that the air around her stayed the same.

Kagome would now always smell only of vanilla and whatever else people normally smelled on her. This spell would make sure her aroma wouldn't give her away. The only problem with this was that the spell was caste for the air.

If she took a bath she would have to make sure she was using extremely strong soap to cover up all wandering fumes. This was so bothersome, Kagome thought, geez, I didn't know there was so much to hiding your gender. She walked toward the bed sitting on the edge. She lied down and went underneath the covers with a sigh. The heaviness of it relaxed her.

I hope I got everything covered or I'm so screwed. With that last thought she went back to sleep.

Morning Bell Rings

Kagome woke to a large and unwelcome sound of a bell. I hate this she thought and rolled over covering her head with a pillow. It sounded again.

"Stupid bell." She threw her pillow at the door, which now happened to be occupied by Miroku. "Do you always stalk people or is this special thing reserved just for me?" Kagome groaned as she rolled out of bed.

"Come on, we going to breakfast and you better get used to it because the bell isn't going to go away." Kagome hopped on one foot and pulled on a stocking as she got her tunic to fit correctly with her left hand. Miroku snorted, Kagome scowled.

"Talented in the ways of dressing I see. Real coordinated there," Miroku quirked an eyebrow.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever you say." Miroku turned around and Kagome followed him to the mess hall. The mess hall was a mass of boys. Some were getting inline while others were already eating. Miroku lead her to a table. "The lines to long, doesn't make sense to wait!" He shouted over the loud chatter. They sat down.

"Hey Miroku is that a new guy?" a silver haired boy asked. To Kagome's miko training she could tell he was a hanyou. The other silver haired boy however was a youkai. Scary things she thought.

"Yup, Kam this is Inuyasha," Miroku pointed to the shorter one of the two who had adorable triangular ears, "and this is Sesshoumaru" The other one nodded in response but didn't speak.

"Hmm, I've heard of you before I just don't know where." Kagome fingered her nose while in thought. The shorter one laughed and turned it into a cough when Miroku gave him a look.

"These are the two princes to the Western lands I'm surprised you don't know them."

"Ohhh," Kagome turned beet red with embarrassment over her ignorant comment, "Well, I guess I should know who they are."

"Yeah you should, who the heck doesn't know their own country's royalty." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome looked pissed now.

"Well aren't you just being the model royal asshole." Kagome covered her mouth after she said this, she hadn't meant to. Miroku doubled over laughing as Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow. Inuyasha growled.

"I didn't mea-"

"Don't apologize Kam." Miroku cut her off, "Because its true." Inuyasha growled and jumped at Miroku. The two tussled briefly before Sesshoumaru got tired of it and pulled them apart by their collars.

"Anyways, these two are my friends and also over there, that's Kouga. He hangs out with us as well. The three of us," Miroku pointed to Inuyasha, Kouga and himself, "started a month ago but Sesshoumaru started about two years back which makes him seventeen."

(The rest of them are fifteen. That's when they start in this version)

Miroku ushered the group to the breakfast line, which had shrunk as they had done introductions. Kagome stood behind the two brothers as they got their breakfast. She studied each of them.

Inuyasha had the cutest doggy ears. They seemed to twitch every now and then. He was also loud and ready to pick a fight. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was calm a collected. Nothing really seemed to faze or surprise him. He also seemed kind of elusive.

Kagome started out of her musing as they reached the servers. Kagome put lots of fruits and vegetables on her plate-she was a vegetarian. She also had a thing about keep healthy. She noticed that Inuyasha seemed to not be getting enough of the things he should have so she cut in front of Sesshoumaru earning a growl from him.

Kagome picked up a few fruits and placed them in Inuyasha's tray. He started to put them back but Kagome shoved him ahead

"Its good for you"

"Feh" Kagome grinned, took a pear and placed it in Sesshoumarus plate. He put it back but Kagome just went and put two more in its place.

"Know your place." Sesshoumaru brushed paste her.

"Well there goes mister high and mighty." Kagome didn't know why she was goaded into saying this. She should know not to do anything stupid in front of the crown prince but she just couldn't let him get the last word. Sesshoumaru glared at her. She shrugged and went to sit next to Miroku.

Her seat just happened to be in front of Inuyasha who was currently wolfing down his food. She just stared

Miroku chuckled "Even if he is a prince his manners are no where near proper." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Did he take any mannerism classes?"

"Yeah, a lot good it did him to, he doesn't eat with his hands anymore." Kagome choked on her food. Miroku thumped her on the back. "I'm just kidding Kam."

She saw out of the corner of her eye Sesshoumaru eating slowly and with nice cut pieces. These brothers were complete opposites of each other.

The only thing they held in common were probably their looks. Just then, Duke Kunai came in. The boys all stood up to acknowledge his entrance and sat down again as he reached his seat. Kagome finished the last of her meal and went with Miroku to give her bowl to the cleaners.

They went to sit down again. Miroku and Kouga pointed out a few people giving their names. Kagome all the while was trying to match names to faces but was having trouble.

"That over there is Hojo, the suck up. He's also good at nothing but books." Kouga pointed at a black haired boy.

"And over there is Bankostu, Jakotsu and their gang." Miroku pointed at a group on the lift side of the mess hall. "Be careful of Jakostu, he might try to feel you up." Kagome saw Inuyasha grimace.

"Did he, by any chance, try to..." Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. Miroku and Kouga nodded.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha got up and went to put away his bowl. Miroku shook his head as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Ha ha, we were all there to."

"When Inuyasha shoved him away, he immediately went after Sesshoumaru." Kouga added. Kagome then looked over to Sesshoumaru and caught a tight-lipped expression before it went away.

Inuyasha came back and sat down again.

"Well, this place seems quite exciting." Kagome's remark was directed at Inuyasha who scowled. As Inuyasha opened his mouth to give a retort a bell rang and all the boys got up Kagome fallowing suit.

"We're going to the archery yard first. Nobles don't use bows in battle but the King thinks its good to know all manners of weapons so that's why we're learning it. Also most of the fighting arts are in the morning."

When they reached the practice courts, they each got a bow and stood in front of a target. The teacher gave the signal to shoot and they all started to shoot.

Kagome had practiced archery in private with her miko powers mixed in. She could hit almost any target if it were in range of her bow. She could also add her miko power so that the bow would give more damage than it normally did.

Kagome wiped some sweat off her brow after she had finished the last arrow in her quiver. She then went to collect them. As she got there she noticed one of her shots were not centered.

"Shoot, I'm getting rusty." She got back in line with the other pages and looked around. The only one's who actually hit the target were a few of the older pages.

They all had chosen the longer targets' as did she. The younger pages seemed to be hitting everything but there given targets.

"Hey! Inuyasha stick to your own target." Miroku yelled as he shot. His arrow hit the tree over her target.

"It's not like I purposely tried to hit yours! Back off."

Kagome then took a look at Sesshoumaru. He was collecting his arrows and almost got hit by Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru had hit the target's bulls eye every time. Kagome smirked. She had still done better.

Sesshoumaru caught her staring. He narrowed his eyes in a tacit challenge. She turned to her target, as he turned to his. Each emptied their quivers at the same time, arrow for arrow.

As she finished she eyed Sesshoumaru's target, it was then that she noticed that the whole class had been watching. This included the archery master. Both her and Sesshoumaru had gotten everything in the bull's eye though it was only her that had everything in the center.

"What yer looking a? Get back to practice!" Barked the Archery Master. He then motioned for Kagome to follow him. He led her to an even more advanced archery field and gave her a bunch of arrows.

"That last field was easy," he waved to the new one, "This is harder. Now, shoot toward that target. If you hit I'll let you use these." He held up a few arrows. These were the ones used in war that could take down horses, break through armor and lit on fire.

She tightened the string, knocked the arrow on, swung up and let go not bothering to aim. She had practiced so that her miko powers helped her each time. The Arrow hit right on surprising the archery master. He grudgingly handed her the arrows and left to look at the others.

Soon Sesshoumaru joined her at the field. He didn't have much problems hitting the target but had trouble hitting the bulls eye. She heard a shrill whistle come from behind them and new they were to go to their next class. She went and found Miroku and Inuyasha bickering about who was better. Kagome saw Miroku's eyes light up when he saw her.

"But Kam here is going to help me, aren't you Kam?" Kagome shrugged

"Maybe. You two both seem to be hopeless. But I'll help you anyway since I such a nice person, _right_?" Miroku pretend to think about it but when Kagome raised a threatening fist to his face he nodded.

"Ok, I'll meet you hear after lunch when we have a break." Inuyasha who had been hanging around them looking at them now and then came forward and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you think "

"Help you with archery too?" Kagome finished for him. He nodded. "Sure, we'll meet here after lunch. Okay?"

"Sure." The three of them headed off with the other pages to their next class. It happened to be wrestling. Shoot, I'm going to be creamed Kagome thought. All the boys, even her age, were bigger than her.

As they got there the new pages were paired up. Kagome was paired with Kouga. When they were given the signal to start she was on her back in a few seconds. Kouga came over to give her a hand up.

(A/N-I don't really know anything about wrestling so just bear with me)

"Here, your stance should be like this." He repositioned her legs and put her weight to the front. He also shifted her shoulders and lifted her arms up a few inches. Her new stance was firmer. "And watch me and be on your toes or I can swipe your feet out from under you.

They sparred again. She lasted about half a minute longer than last time. Kouga came to help her up again. "Okay. If I sweep my foot this way," He demonstrated, "what do you do?"

"I block?"

"No. you shirft your foot around and so that I would be off balance," Kouga demonstrated, "Take and instep and use your weight to toss me. Though I wouldn't go far since you're so skinny." Kagome glared. "Would you like me to call you fat then?"

"Whatever. Lets get to it." They started circling each other. Kouga came in with a sweep. She tried to do as he demonstrated but it didn't come out right.

Kagome ended up tripping on his foot and landed on her stomach. Kouga was laughing so hard that tears were almost coming out of his eyes.

"Its not that funny Kouga." Kagome brushed off some dirt she picked up from falling.

"You...(laugh) tripped on my foot...(choke) If you keep this up I can just ha ha ha ha, stand here and win by your clumsiness. Owwww." Kagome had punched him _hard._ Kouga stood there rubbing his stomach.

"Everyone has their good and bad points. This just happens to one of mine."

"Yeah it is, you must be the worst guy hear." Kouga looked around.

"That just makes me feel sooooo much better." Kagome remarked exasperated. "I'd say you're trying to aggravate me just because I'm better than you in archery."

"And what if I am?" Kouga went back to his wrestling position and motioned for her to do so as well.

By the end of the class, her back was sour and stiff. Kagome rolled her shoulder and stretched her back. Kouga really had it in for her. She did learn some things though.

Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha led her to the next class. This happened to be riding. Good something I can do." As they got there she heard the riding master yell, "If you don't have a mount, pick one. If you do, go and get ready. I want all you out here in fifteen minutes got it!"

Every one nodded and got to work. Kagome went to take out Thrift. She put on her tack, mounted and rode her out. Some of the new pages didn't have the slightest idea how to ride. This is sad Kagome thought.

The pages who knew how to ride were put to one side to go through a course while the others were being taught how to mount. She urged Thrift to where Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were gathered.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kagome asked.

"Do the course, obviously." Sesshoumaru motioned to the field. It had obstacles such as rivers, wood boards, and Boards that had a whole in the center to fit horse and rider. A lot of obstacles seemed rather difficult.

"So why isn't anyone going?"

"Because we're to lazy to." Inuyasha answered. Kagome rolled her eyes and nudged Thrift onto the course. They neared the first jump and made it over easily. The first few jumps were the same.

As they became harder she had to concentrate more on Thrifts stride and timing. As she made it through the last of the course Thrifts hooves clipped a wooden fence. She was fine though and they ended fine to Kagome's relief.

The others tried to go through the course as she had. Some succeeded but most of them only made it about three quarters of the way. After riding came lunch, Kagome was so relieved at having a break. She finished her lunch and met Miroku and Inuyasha at the archery courts and corrected their stances and their position. They improved, much to Kagome's relief. Her only thought was-they do have hope after all.

Questions

1)Is this story worth writing? Is it good enough.

2)Sess/kag or Inu/kag right now its 2/2

3)Sango?

4)I don't know what Bankostu looks like and who he is.

5)is this story ok without betaing? I know my grammer is terrible

please review :) Thanks


	3. Classes

A/N I'm sorry for the extremely late updates. I had to go to soccer tryouts and now I have practice everyday. I know its and excuseï but oh well. I have the feeling that this chapter is really crappy. I would appreciate it if I had more reviews to tell me how I'm doing because I might put off this story to start another one.

Disclaimor: I do not own Inuyasha. You can't sue me but even if you did you'd get about tow dollars.

Enjoy

Sir Kam 3

"Thank you!" Miroku chimed as he and Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the Archery range.

"Whatever, I think you're over excited." Kagome muttered.

"Well I could never hit the target, and now I can. My life is good!" Miroku proclaimed as he motioned for Kagome to turn to the left.

"What's our next class?"

"Mathematics." Inuyasha and Miroku groaned together. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Mathematics, I love mathematics. It is so _helpful_ and _important_ that everyone should try their best in this _wonderful_ class." Kagome remarked. Miroku was studying the floor intently as Inuyasha, ears drooping, found the picture of his great grandma quite interesting. "Are you guys listening!!!!!"

"Of course Kam, but I could have sworn that our math professor was stalking us." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Come on!!! Math is interesting. Everything fits together. Not like language class and history!!!. I could fall asleep in those classes for all I care."

"History, I love history. I t is so _useful_ and _important_ that everyone should try their best in this _interesting_ class, don't you think so Kam?" Miroku mimicked sweetly.

"Language, I love Language. It is so _educational_ and _important_ that everyone should try their best in this _exciting_ class. Shouldn't they Kam?" Inuyasha mocked. Kagome walked faster. The two came and caught up with her as she entered the mathematics classroom.

They took their seats and the class was started. Kagome having had a scholar for a scholar had learned her math pretty quick. The others were still on algebra. This was something that she knew on the back of her hand. She was know doing geometry or was till she arrived here.

Inuyasha was currently sitting at her right, reading a book of his choice under his deask as Miroku on his right was doodling on his papers. The only ones who seemed to be paying attention were her, Hojo, and Sesshoumaru, and one other boy that she was not introduced to yet.

I guess they really don't like math then. As the end of the class neared and homework was given she now saw why they disliked the subject. The professor was horrible. I could do better than that Kagome thought as she followed the crowed to the next class.

"Our next class is the ever wonderful, perfectly educational, never lacking in usefulness, history!" Miroku grinned as he smacked Kagome between the shoulders.

"And we just love that class don't we Kam?" Inuyasha added after Miroku. Sesshoumaru, who was walking next to them, was having a twitch in his left cheek.

"No shit," Kagome muttered under her breath. The twitch seemed to get bigger.

"What was that Kam? I forgot to mention that etiquette is after that, no swearing." Kagome rolled her eyes. If anything, Sesshoumaru was snickering, or as close as he was going to ever get.

He seemed to have a few emotions. Most being somewhat to the mister high and mighty I have a stick stuck up my ass. He would smirk sometimes and quark an eyebrow but that was about the end of his facial capacity.

"I didn't swear!" Kagome retorted vehemently

"Yes you did you said no-" Sesshoumaru said matter-a-factly but was cut off.

"Crap!"

"No you said no-" Miroku corrected but was also cut off.

"Crud!"

"No actually it was more like no shit." Inuyasha remarked.

"How would you...damn I forgot you guys can hear..."Then she glared at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Why were you guys eavesdropping anyway?"

"We weren't," Sesshoumaru told her calmly, "You said it quite loud, even monk here could hear it." He nodded in Mirokus direction.

"Well...um... whatever." The two of them rolled their eyes. Even Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to. They heard some loud foot steps behind them and turned as Kouga caught up with them.

"So, whats up Kouga?"

"Nothing except the lovely fact that I'm failing Math." Kouga made a face.

"Aren't we all." Miroku replied quite cheerfully. "We will live our life knowing that we failed the math course that was so essential to living and regret it the whole way." Miroku put a hand over his heart trying to look serious.

It didn't last more than a second. As they entered their next class, she got the impression that it was a little less uptight then the others. The boys seem to be more attentative as well. As her history professor walked in, all the boys sat up in their seats.

"Sooo how was every ones day so far, tiring?" The professor or Toutosai asked cheerfully.

"Yup , and a hellavulot soar." The comment she made was originally supposed to be to herself. It turned out that the whole class heard. Toutosai laughed at this.

"Well, I thought it was when I was a page as well. But anyways, getting back to the subject at hand. So, what makes one country more powerful than the other?"

"Money." Kouga remarked.

"People." Miroku put in right after.

"Workers." Said someone else. Toutosai turned to look at Inuyasha.

"A strong king." Inuyasha said immediately. He then turned to look at Kagome. She thought for a while.

"Well it depends on the size of the army."

"Yes, that is what we are going to start on today." Toutosai said. Kagome raised her hand and he turned towards her.

"It also depends on its loyalty and their commanders."

"Exactly!" Miroku nudged her.

"Your not so bad at this now are you?" He whispered.

"This is just asking whats a good country. It has nothing to do with the past. When they start on the old five hundred years ago so and so died by whatever means you'll see me dead asleep." She replied as she doodled on her scroll of paper. As time passed and she got kinda interested.

The professor knew how to keep a class interested. He connected passed events to present ones. Showing how they compare and contrast. How certain things could have happened to make things better. At the end she had built respect for her teacher though she still had the same opinion with the subject.

Next was etiquette. This was definitely not one of her forte's and. Thinking the many times she had fallen asleep while Kaede was teaching the womanly way of poring tea and the different ways to curtsy.

She had once been forced into a chair that made her back straight while she ate dinner. Kikyo on the other hand didn't she was good at this stuff.

Then again I have never taken Boys etiquette before Kagome thought maybe it'll be exciting. The teacher had someone demonstrate bowing as others were holding flowers to imaginary girls. Or not.

The pack of boys she was with headed for the courts again.

"Okay, next is hand to hand combat, sword play and strategic moves with a certain amount of people. Don't I just love my life." Kouga strode out of the room taking his books.

Hand to hand was fine for Kagome she had been thought to protect herself with her hand as the only weapon, but swordplay? Hmmm that would take some serious work.

Questions

What does Bankostu look like?

And I was thinking that Sess would be better because later in the story it'd make more sense and also Sess is the crown prince which in the story its like that to. I am kind of kicking the george character out for the time being. If people want him in then you've got to tell me who whould be playing that part. OK?

Cya


	4. Warm the song

A/N I was grateful for the reviews. I noticed a mistake and reposted chapter 3 I posted this chapter so soon because I got some reviews. I am soooo happy!!!. This chapter is kinda weird it goes from comical to depressing. I don't have any Idea how the heck it ended up like that so don't ask me. My coach gave me our weekend off so I don't have to run laps Yay But we're doing conditioning on Tuesday sob sob.

Disclaimor:I somtimes forget these- Sigh I do not own inuyasha. So very sad.

Enjoy

Chapter 4

Most of the days went by in the same order. Kagome got better in what she practiced at but was still terrible at wrestling. As winter arrived Sesshoumaru became a square to his father. Most squares who were taken by knights traveled with them. Sesshoumaru was an exception since his Knight master was at the palace for the most part.

Kagome worked hard in fitting in. Most of the boys voices had changed at the age of fourteen. She was fifteen and her voice was still the same.

She was a late bloomer as a woman. She had gotten her breasts when she turned thirteen and had her periods at fourteen. Now the binding seemed to hurt more and more as she grew. It was easier now in the wintertime that people wore a lot.

On a cold December morning the pages could hear a high pitched scream echoeing from Kagomes room.

Miroku rushed to see what had happened.

"This is so friggin **_freezing_**!"

"Come on Kam, not again. How many times is it so far? Twenty six." Miroku complained as he went to light a fire in the fire place.

"Well it is cold and I am going to freeze my punookies off if it gets any colder." Miroku muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'yeah you do that'

"What was that?" Kagome put a _huge _jacket on. Miroku snickered.

"Are you sure that you are mobile in that? You look like a big cream puff." Kagome glared and stocked over to put on thick wool stockings. It was true. She was definitely a few sizes larger than before. But its not like she cared as long as she was warm. Miroku opened the door and headed out with Kagome fallowing him.

"I am not going to freeze." Kagome chanted under her breath over and over.

"Its not even that cold" Miroku remarked as they entered the mess hall.

"Actually it is. Look at the snow outside and then tell me its not cold."

"Its not cold."

"You friggin didn't even look!"

"So?" Miroku got his food as she got hers and both headed toward their table bickering. Inuyasha was wearing his normal stuff as was Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

"Aren't you guys cold?" Kagome asked. Was she the only one not immune to freezing weather? As Inuyasha got a good look at her he snorted.

"Why the heck are you dressed like that?" Kagome glared.

"Because I am cold! You Youkai do not understand what we have to go through!"

"Actually," Miroku gestured to himself, "I am human and I am perfectly fine."

"Humph." Kagome dug into her food. She was not looking forward to the outside activities.

-----Archery courts(outside)-----

"I am warm" Kagome sang. She had a good voice when she wanted to. But right now she didn't. She was stuck. She couldn't use her miko powers to warm herself(Because only women had them) and she couldn't hide in her coat because she had to practice archery.

"I am warm yes very very very WARM" Miroku and a couple of others winced. Inuyasha was currently covering his sensitive ears.

"Will you please shut up!?" Miroku voiced his complaint and the others nodded in agreement.

"LaLA Warm warm WARM!" This was called resorting to drastic measures. Convincing the mind.

"Archery Master can you please shut him up?" Inuyasha was close to begging him.

"Humph he can do whatever he wants as long as he hits the target."

"Yes I am the Hottest person on the face of the earth!!!" evidently Seshoumaru had enough and came over to Kagome and gagged her with some cloth. Kagome choked and turned around surprised. Her eyes narrowed.

"wa di ou do at or?"(What did you do that for.)

"You need to shut up." Sesshoumaru said, "You are hurting my ears, his ears," Sesshoumaru motioned toward Inuyasha who was cowering with his hand over his ears, "And the rest of the youkai here." Turning she went back to shooting.

"I mmm sooooo ARMMM." This was a screwed up version with the gagg on. She sang as she shot some more arrows. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Kagome was being stubborn little annoying fluff ball at the moment. Sesshoumaru covered her mouth with one hand as gripped the front of her jacket with the other.

"I will be forced to take this off if you don't shut you mouth right now and then you will really freeze." Kagome, not wanting that shut up.

"Hey I thought it sounded good." She pouted as Miroku snorted.

"By whose standards Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha guffawed.

"Whatever."

By the time they got to swordplay Kagome hadn't sang a word but now she just couldn't help it.

"I am warm warm warm." She sang quietly.

"If you sing anymore I'll tell Sesshomaru." Inuyasha warned

"Com'n I was doing pretty well. I haven't sang in a long while." Kagome whined

"So, it sounds horrible." Miroku stated.

"Warm I am!!!!" She felt strong arms come around her and rip her jacket off.

"I warned you didn't I?" Kagome was currently spitting out the most colorful words in her vocabulary.

"What the Fuck was that for you Son of A Bitch!!You

$#&$#$&#$%#!#$%&(()&%&%&$###$!!#$% ......" Kagome went on and on switching languages as she went. Noticing that Sesshoumaru was still dangling the coat out of her reach she started to sing. "I AM THE WARMEST PERSON ALIVE AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE!!!!! LALALALALALALAAL" Sesshoumaru had no other choice but to give her back her coat. (A/N Think the great youkai being bent by this teehee)

And so the days went on like this, until spring came and a horrible sickness hit the youkai of the palace. It was directed at the bloodstreams of youkai. Making them die by affecting their immune system so that their T cells didn't recognize the difference from bacteria and their own body cells. Thus screwing up the killer T and the B cells.FYI (This is what AIDS is) The healers of the palace had tried all potions.

"So whats the count today?" Kagome asked quitley.

"About one fifty five. But I heard the Queens caught it too." Kagome shook her head. They had lost a few from the pages such as Larsen a bird youkai. The rest had seemed healthy.

A week went by and the incurable disease seemed to start to abate. But just when all seemed well, Sesshoumaru caught the worst of it.

He was down and unable to move within a day. In his room there were priests who burned insence and healers trying to push them away. Nothing seemed to make the fever induced youkai any better.

He was pale with sweat on his brow and couldn't seem to keep any type of food or drink down.

"So has he gotten any better Inuyasha?" He had come back from checking up on his brother. Even though they held no love, he still felt bad for fluffy. He shook his head.

They were all waiting up in Kagome's room. The pages had been excused from their training to help the servants with chores. Miroku sat looking out the window as Kagome sat on her bed with her legs tucked under her chin. She looked up suddenly.

"Have they tried Miko's" Inuyasha looked at her like she was insane.

"You want to kill him or something?"

"No but Miko's can heal." Kagome argued.

"Yeah but not youkai!" Inuyasha stated.

"Has anyone tried before." This made Inuyasha hesitate.

"I am sure they have and everyone knows that Mikos are dangerous to Youkai. Why do you ask?" She shrugged and got up heading for the door. As she opened it, she turned back.

"No reason." And she headed out. She was going to attempt to heal him even though she had not been trained fully in the field of healing. Also there was a chance she'd kill him with her miko powers. But at the rate at which he was sick, he was going to die if no one produced something short of a miracle.

She opened the door to his room. Eyeing the many people crying and moaning she gave a mentle role of the eyes. No wonder he hadn't gotten any better.

"What are you doing here boy!" Someone grabbed her roughly. Shoot, she thought, I need to work faster. She set her miko powers on the entire room making all of them fall asleep. She then dragged them out and opened the windows airing the room. She closed them as the insence dissapered.

Looking back to the bed she saw Sesshoumaru toss the covers off in an attempt to keep cool. She went and put them back on.

"Ok all or nothing." Kagome knelt besides him taking the covers off. Putting one hand on his for head and one on his exposed chest she took a deep breath and started to work. Channeling her power through his veins cleansing him.

She started to tire a few moments later but held on when she thought of what was at stake.

She noticed that he was getting his color back although his face was scrunched up in pain. He was sweating a bucket. His entire body was glowing a faint purple.

_Flashback_

_Kagome what are you doing. The little girl held out an terribly injured rabbit. _

"_I was sniff sniff trying to heal it b-b-but its not getting any better." Kaede took the rabbit from her and placed it on the ground. _

"_Watch Kagome, this might come in handy some day." Kaede slit her finger. Kagome watched as some of Kaede's blood dripped onto the injured rabbit and it glowed a faint blue and healed. _

"_This method is only to be used in drastic measures I used it now just to show you. If you don't know how to perform it the properly, you will be attached to the injured in a way that isn't comfertable." _

_End flashback_

She had remembered Kaede had chanted something. She looked back at her patient. She knew that she had the potential to be a powerful miko but she lacked the training. She had been told that miko blood was disastrous to Youkai and that most youkais died when in contact with it.

"Ok, do first deal with cosiquences later." Kagome slit her finger and cut Sesshoumaru on his chest. She let the blood merge together. He arched up with a yell but she pushed him back covering his mouth. She then started to chanel her energy again. A few moments later she started to feel week. Swaying she held tightly onto his bed.

Shit, she now knew of what partly Kaede had been speaking of. The healer felt what the patient felt. Or the Healer took on the disease. She coughed up bile putting her hands to her stomach and winced. Oh crap, this hurts like hell.

She put her hands on Sesshoumaru and tried to channel energy. Every time she tried, she felt a huge shock run through her body. As if she was being electrocuted. Is this what he feels?

"Ok just till this crap goes away." She took a deep breath and started again. Sesshoumaru started to glow. After what seemed to be forever Sesshoumaru opened his eyes.

Looking down at himself he noticed that he was glowing a faint purple. Kam had his hands on his for head and chest. Damn this hurt. He felt as if he was on fire one minuet and freezing the next.

"Water." Sesshoumaru got out as he closed his eyes. Kagome looked up with a sigh of relief. She stumbled over to a water pitcher and clumsily pored some in a container. She wobbled back and put it to his lips.

When he finished she put the container aside and fell back in a dead faint.

As she woke up she noticed she was under some heavy covers. Her eyes couldn't focus and she was hot. Not just one part of her body but the whole thing. A cup was pressed to her lips and she took a sip.

It was vile and she spit back but was forced to drink it down as someone pulled her head back and pored the drink in. She finished and coughed. Man that was nasty. She tried to lift her head. Moaning she went back down.

Crap what the heck did I do this time. Images flew by in her head, Sesshoumaru sick, her healing someone, and a cut. Shoot I hope he's ok or this whole thing was for nothing Kagome thought as she fell back asleep.

Kagome woke up a few other times and was forced to drink the liquid again. A few days later she woke up. She moved herself to a sitting position and felt a blood rush. She gingerly got off the bed. With a yelp her feet crumpled beneath her.

"Damn." Kagome cursed.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Her head jerked to the left. Sesshoumaru sat in a chair not to far from the bed she had just got out of.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"This _is_ my room if you haven't noticed." He walked over, picking her up, and putting her back on his bed. "People have been asking how I got better." He remarked after a pause. Then he looked at her. "You did something didn't you?"

"Why'd you think that? I just came to get a good look at you, that's all, I swear." Kagome lied threw her teeth.

"Your lying, I can smell a lie you know?" Sesshoumaru sat back down. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I gave you some water." Kagome started to sweat.

"Is that all?"

"Kinda," Sesshoumaru gave her a look, "maybe," he then fingered his nose, "ok maybe not." Kagome relented. "But its not like I'm going to tell you anything."

"Well, then maybe I'll tell you something. You came in and put a sleeping spell on the people in my room, then you tried the impossible-which is to heal me with miko powers, after that you connected me to you by blood. Does that sound familiar?" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and refused to answer. He studied his nails. "You're a woman aren't you?"

"No I am a boy page called Kam Higurashi end of discussion." She pulled the covers over her head and willed herself to go to sleep. No such luck.

Questions.

Reviewers I still do not know what Bankostu looks like or what he was like in the story

I've decided to make this an Sesshy/Kag

Sorry to Inu/kag people.

Cya


	5. A life for a life

I reposted This.A/N Well thank you all for the reviews I greatly enjoyed them. What actually put me in a good mood was that my soccer team won a game 6 to 0. I'm so proud of myself - yay. Well this is for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. Happy readings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own any original plot since I took some from Tamora Pierce and all original Characters.

Chapter 5

He walked over to her lifting the covers off her head.

"Well, Kam, if you were a boy page called Kam Higurashi then you wouldn't be acting as if you were lying now would you?" Kagome didn't reply she just shut her eyes and tried to think up another excuse. "Should I prove it to both you and me that you are of the female gender?" He lifted the hem of her shirt. She then yelped and jumped off the bed.

"You pervert! What the hell was that for?"

"So you are a woman?" Sesshoumaru asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"Nooooo," Kagome drew the word out racking her mind to find a plausible answer, "But I just didn't want to be felt up by a gay bastard." This statement was obviously not wanted when she found herself shoved full force into the wall of his room.

"I Sesshoumaru am **NOT** gay."

"Awwww, if you weren't then why are you acting like this? Denying the truth are we?" If Kagome were sane she would know that feeding the fire was not a good idea since he was a demon and also the prince of her country.

But who ever said she was sane? All she could think of at the present was distracting him from the subject of her real gender.

"Well if I was gay then the people I 'feeling up' have to be men is that correct? And if that were true then you would have to be male." He shoved into the wall even harder which made her wince. "Which you are not."

"How the heck would you know if I was a woman or not?" Sesshoumaru released her and stepped back fingering his nose.

"I can smell it. I had a couple of the maids bath you in my room." Kagome gasped. Then wouldn't the servants tell everyone else plus my shield would have gone down. Awwwww shoot I'm in for it.

"My servants are mute but I on the other hand am not." Kagome sighed she would have to convince this cocky bastard to keep his mouth shut. She thought back. If she was lucky then she hadn't went into heat but she didn't know exactly how long she had been out.

"Well its not like you could prove anything." If she still hadn't gone into heat he couldn't prove it unless he stripped her.

"That tactic isn't going to work, I smelt you going into heat yesterday," Fingering his nose again, "Spicy." Kagome turned red and launched herself at him. He happened to be a lot bigger than her. She was pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. "Incompetent females tsk tsk can't do any better can they?"

She tried to unseat him. Seeing as her struggling did no good she used her miko powers. His clothes sizzled where it came in contact with her. He jumped off landing a few feet away.

"Well that proves it."

"I thought you found out before." Kagome growled

"Well you proved it again." This was soooo not her day. Switching tactics yet again she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well this is the thanks I get for saving your life? Maybe I should have just let you die." He narrowed his eyes. It was true she had saved his life. After what seemed to be an eternity he spoke.

"A life for a life." Sesshoumaru whispered putting forth his hand. Kagome eyed it warily but slowly extended her own. They shook then he let go as if her hand burned and turned around. Sesshoumaru ran a hand threw his hair thinking over the new-found information.

Kagome almost sighed in relief. At least the 'I saved your life thing' worked. If it hadn't she wouldn't have known what to do. Sesshoumaru walked over to his chair and sat down motioning for her to sit over by the bed. She did.

"Explanation?" It was a strait forward question but Kagome did not answer immediately.

"I didn't want to go to a convent," She started out biting her lip and looked up at him. His face was impassive and showed nothing of his thoughts. "I wasn't really that great at being a docile lady, you know? Like sitting strait or walking in small steps and the such."

Kagome paused for breath thinking of what she would say next.

"My sister was, she was always the one that also could sweet talk us out of trouble since she was always better at manipulation than I was. She suggested that I come here if I thought I really would be that miserable at the convent. When I told her I would she forged the papers for me and here I am."

"What do you intend to do after your knighted?" Sesshoumaru asked. His face was now amused.

"What do you care!?" Kagome was now mad her entire life depended on this one person. Even though she knew that Sesshoumaru was to honorable to break their pact but the thought still disturbed her.

"I don't. I'm just interested how a girl ended up here vying for a shield." He shrugged. Kagome looked out a near by window crossing her arms across her chest she glared.

"I don't know."

"What do you not know?" Sesshoumaru questioned. She glared at him.

"To your earlier question." Kagome gritted out. "Well since I'm all better I guess I'll get going." She went. Running down the halls till she came to her room, opening the door she rushed in closing the door behind her. Kagome leaned against it holding her head in her hands.

She had known the danger of someone finding out. She had risked it to save the life of her county's crown prince. And now he practically held her life in his hands.

Days went by and Kagome avoided being with Sesshoumaru. She also had the strange feeling that she was hearing other people/persons thoughts but shrugged it off.

She met up with Miroku as he and Inuyasha were headed toward the courts.

"So whats up?" Miroku asked her.

"Nothing much. What are you guys doing at the practice courts on a Sunday?" The two would never have come to practice. They made it known that they valued their days off.

"I'm hurt we are the most diligence of students Kam how could you think otherwise." Kam snorted and laughed at him.

"That's better." Kagome looked at him.

"Whats better?"

"You acted like you were depressed for a week. Actually for that matter you were like that since the sickness." Kagome shrugged. "Well we're going for a ride wanna come?"

"Sure its not like I have anything else to do." She went and saddled Thrift and trotted out to meet them. The three of them made their way through the royal forest and stopped to have lunch. She went on a walk taking her sandwich with her.

Not far from her she heard a distressed sound of a cat turning toward the left she saw a small kitten nursing a cut then turning and growling at a black figure. Kagome shot a purple ball of energy at it immediately killing the threatening figure.

"Come on kitty." The 'kitty' hissed at her. Kagome used her miko abilities to make the air around it nil gravity and brought it toward her dropping it in her lap.

It made to get away but she shushed it and bought out some herbs and bandaged the cut. She also gave the kitty the rest of her lunch. As it finished eating it looked up at her.

"Sorry I don't have anymore. Here I bring you to where I can get some more." She took it back to where Inuyasha and Miroku were picnicking. As she sat down Inuyasha stopped talking.

"hey don't bring that here its dangerous." Kagome huffed.

"It is not its just a kitten." She defended. The 'kitten' was currently raiding their food supplies. It must have been hungry for some time.

"No actually this is a demon. See here," Inuyasha pointed to the silver claws, "And look at the teeth." He attempted to open the little rascals mouth but was swiped at with unsheathed claws that flashed with electric bolts.

"Eh heh heh. Well its still really small and it was hungry." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"This thing is dangerous, didn't you see what it could do. Do you want to wait till it grows into a full grown panther?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed at the fur ball.

The fur ball clamped its mouth on the offending finger and bit down.

"AHHH GET THE FUCK OFF MY FINGERS DAMN IT!!!!" Inuyasha was currently shaking his hand frantically trying to dislodge the unwanted rider. Kagome went over, gripping the thing she pulled hoping it didn't take Inuyasha's finger with it.

The black fur ball let go and wriggled out of her grip and went back to eating his meal. Kagome went back to her seat and sat down as did Inuyasha who was glaring at her new found pet.

"Well lets get back shall we?" Miroku suggested. They all mounted up. Kagome taking the small thing with her.

After Dinner

A group of people including Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku gathered in her room.

"So what should we call it?" The it they were referring to was currently scouting the room.

"Blackie?" Miroku suggested. Kagome shook her head.

"You have no imagination Miroku." He pouted.

"Mr. Neko?" Inuyasha who held a personal grudge against the 'innocent' little fur ball suggested this.

"Same goes for you." He, unlike Miroku, growled.

"How about Inuyasha Jr." This was received by a snort from Kagome and a glare from Inuyasha. "What it was just an idea." Kouga held his hands up in defense.

"How about Akira?" Sesshoumaru suggested. Kagome swallowed. The others seemed to be contemplating this idea.

"Yeah I guess that might work." Kagome remarked at last. She walked over and picked 'Akira' up. "So Akira, do ya like it pal?" The cat meowed. Kagome grinned and placed it on her lap. "I take that as a yes."

The next few days she spent her free time finding out what type of demon Akira was. She scourged the library and couldn't find anything. But one Sunday morning she accidently stumbled upon an old miko spells book.

It showed the stages of a demon that looked like her fur ball. Under the pictures it read.

This species of demon are extremely rare and right now are considered extinct since none have been spotted in more than two centuries. They are unique in that they can not be harmed by miko. Any power thrown at them gets regenerated in their akilarus organ.

_This species was believed to evolve from the panther species since it is extremely similer in all except that the pathers lack the akilarus organ. These demons are electric based. As you know, all hearts in any beings are run with electric jolts._(this is true)

_These demons hearts are run with electric jolts but they also produce unbelievable amounts of electric volts at the heart, which is transferred, threw the blood stream. Electricity can be released anywhere on their bodies. _

_They can also restart another creatures heart if said creature has not gone into cardiac arrest for a extended period of time. _

_These demons learn fast and if they are exposed to a language they tend to understand after a while. They are very loyal. They protect what they consider important and are strong allies._

_They also are able to carry extended amount of weigh/ travel very quick and mature/grow at an unusual pace. These demons reach full size within a year of berth._

Well I got myself one unique feline Kagome thought to her self as she mentally book marked the page. I guess I'll have to teach it how to survive. Well we'll leave that for tomorrow. She headed off toward the courts.

Next Day

"Shoo" kagome muttered as she tried to shoot a bow. Akira was sticking to her where ever she went. It was kinda becoming annoying.

"Meow!!" Akira stayed put. The palace pages weren't exactly allowed pets but since the teachers and masters couldn't find anyway to lock the little demon out of the class room or shoo it away they just ignored it.

Kagome pulled the arrow back and released. It hit its mark. She then made ready to shoot again but heard a growl from somewhere near her feet. She relented and bent down to pat the Akira. He purred.

Akira was pretty cute but also needed a lot of attention. She stood up, knocked the bow and shot she had accidentally stepped on Akira's tale and fell shooting her arrow up in the air.

Kagome was now concentrated on quieting a loud feline and hadn't noticed who had entered the archery courts that she was assigned to.

"How is he?" Kagome's head jerked up to fin Sesshoumaru standing above her.

"He's fine. I just stepped on him by mistake." Kagome was growing nervous. Sesshoumaru bent down and pet Akira. It was interesting Akira seemed to have some grudge against Inuyasha but not Sesshoumaru.

"So how are you doing lately?" He asked her.

"I don't know, good I guess but I get the feeling," Kagome shook her head, "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Why ask? Are you concerned?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Well I was just interested why you space off so easily nowadays." His reply was chilly. She had spaced out a lot but that was due to the fact that her body was feeling weird recently.

Sometimes she would feel tired even after she had done nothing. It wasn't actually tired she had found out later it was like she was feeling something from a second skin.

She also had thoughts whispering through her head. They were sometimes on the lines of why does Inuyasha have to be so annoying, or, this class is boring type thing. She couldn't place her finger on what was happening but it was intensifying day by day.

"Well I like to day dream you got a problem with that." Now he was smirking.

"You can dream all you like but you can never beat me at anything." Kagome was now on her feet and so was Sesshoumaru.

"You wanna bet on that?" Kagome growled.

"Sure." Sesshoumaru pointed at the mats. "Hand to hand combat?" She mentally cursed. Kagome was good but he was way taller than her and faster even without his demonic speed. She walked with the confidence that she lack. Once they were in position she circled him warily.

Kagome had decided that she was going to preserve her strength and fight a defensive battle. Sesshoumaru came in with a backhanded chop followed quickly by a sidekick. She blocked both, then jumped up and grabbing his shoulders she pulled down and towards the side.

With a grunt he fell but was up before she caught her footing. Sesshoumaru used a drop kick catching her feet. She ducked and rolled. Getting back up on her toes and blocked a punch headed for her solar plexus.

Sesshoumaru, wanting to end it quickly, rammed into her knocking her over quite easily and straddled her waist.

"What was that about being better than me?" Kagome scowled.

"I am sooo much better than you at archery."

"We'll save that embarrassment for another day." Kagome turned beet red.

"Yeah right then why am I considered the more advanced student then?"

"Archery isn't a real weapon any way." Sesshoumaru stated mater-a-factly.

"So what, would you mind getting off me?" He looked down at her and smirked.

"Why, I kind of like it up here."

"Because I want you too." She used her miko powers and he got off immediately not wanting to be BBQ.

"So why are you spacing out so much."

"You asked me that before."

"Yeah so answer me or I'll pin you again." This conversation was going no where.

"No you won't."

"Could you tell me anyway?" Kagome sighed and decided that she had nothing to hid.

"Well I'm starting to feel some things that are not from me. For example...," Kagome thought for a while. "I feel that I here 'oh Inuyasha is so annoying' but its not me thinking it. Also when I was fighting with you I felt some things that I wasn't supposed to like when I grabbed you by the shoulders I felt something on mine."

"That's what I thought." Sesshoumaru pulled out a book and opened it. "It says here that if an untrained miko does a blood healing she would be attached to the patient. They will know each others thoughts and will feel the pain of the other. These among others are the affect of the healing."

"But I'm not an untrained miko. I'm just not experienced." Sesshoumaru gave her a look.

"Well it looks like we have a problem."

Questions.

Please reviewers I need to know what bankostu looks like.

Good bad?

Is my writing getting worse?

Should I have more action/adventure?

Should I describe or write about her training more?

Thank you all who read my story.


	6. How

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates people. I also know this chapter is kinda short. I have just realized that High school is a lot harder than what I first thought since my dad put me in all the honor classas available. I also take freshman soccer so I'm not home till six every day. I know the no excuses thing and I except. Sorry guys!

Disclaimer: I will not ever own Inuyasha- its just to bad ain't it? sniff

Chapter 6

"Eh heh, well at least you're alive." Sesshoumaru growled at her. Kagome went up to him, poking him in the arm. "I don't feel anything right now." Poking him harder she then punched him.

"What was that for wench!" He rubbed his sternum. She had felt a jolt in her chest.

"Just testing out what I did." Kagome looked up into the sky in thought. How was she supposed to undo something like this? Now she was connected to the crown prince of the western lands. If it had been any other time she would have laughed herself sick but to undo this spell they would probably need another miko, and they would find out her secret.

"What are we going to do?" Sesshoumaru asked while walking toward a bench. Kagome followed him.

"We're going to just live with it." Sesshoumaru growled at this.

"I'm not just going to 'live with it' Higurashi." Kagome stood up and glared.

"Then what do you want me to do about it. Do you have any ideas asshole?" Seshoumaru narrowed his eyes and smirked. Standing up he walked toward her.

"Not proper language for a lady, don't you think_ Lady_ Higurashi." She stared defiantly back at him.

"I am _not_ a _lady_." Emphasizing each word with a poke to his chest. Sesshoumaru removed it.

"Well then, its not proper language for a trollop either." Kagome gasped and delivered the most beautiful right cross ever. The hit landed on his left cheek. Sesshoumaru, who hadn't expected anything of the sort held it bewildered.

"I am not a lady or a trollop." Kagome's eyes blazed. "I am page Kam of the noble house Higurashi and the first son. You on the other hand are the most arrogant egotistical man that ever lived." The volume just kept rising. Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears were on fire and Kagome went on.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself. You've also probably not done a charitable thing in your life, and think you're above everyone. Well let me tell you, you aren't." Sesshoumaru had quite enough flicked the her forehead with a finger.

Kagome's eye's opened wide. What the heck? Did he just _flick_ her? Her jaw was now also slack from shock. His royal highness just flicked her…jerk!

His eardrums might have been broken if he hadn't devised this most excellent way to shut her up. But the next thing happened so fast he didn't have time to react.

Her hand whipped around and there was a resounding smack landing squarely on his cheek. Sesshoumaru didn't know what hit him. Kagome turned and ran back stopping long enough to return her archery equipment.

Opening her door she ran in closing it with a resounding smack.

"What in the world is wrong with him?" She went to sit down on her bed with a glass of cool water. Either life was getting more complicated or she just had always been ignorant. Both prospects didn't lighten her mood at all. She could still feel him when she shut her eyes. Gripping the glass she hardened her resolve. She wouldn't be sucked into this ridiculous game.

There was a letter lying on her desk. Kagome walked over to it. Cursing as she kicked the chair she opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear, Kagome_

_Our father had a stroke a few weeks ago. The doctor says he'll be fine but the left side of his body will be hard to function. I covered for you at the convent when he sent two letters. I thought you'd like to know about Fathers illness I hope you're doing well._

_-Kikyo _

She read the letter over twice before burning it. Watching the paper light, then flicker, and finely die out. Sighing she poked the embers of her now dying fire. Taking another piece of wood she threw it in.

Kagome got up. Going over to her desk, she took out her day's work of math and history. Sitting down she went through them. Shaking her head, this was crazy. Her brain was short circuiting and the numbers didn't connect as they should.

Kagome heard a Meow. Oh shoot I locked Akira outside Kagome mentally smacked herself for being so absent minded. She went and unlocked the door and let him in. Padding in Akira purred as he felt the heat of the fire. Taking out a biscuit she tossed it in his general direction. Ugh my brain is fried, Kagome rubbed her temples in an attempt to release the pressure that threatened to make her brain into oatmeal. Giving up with a message Kagome resorted for a hot bath instead.

Things were becoming more complicated. Couldn't have just let him die? Now she was stuck with that ludicrous problem with absolutely no idea how to right it. The whole world is against me Kagome thought rather petulantly on her part. Taking a white fluffy towel she headed toward the baths. They were all supposed to be at lunch, that's an all clear for me Kagome thought and jogged the rest of the way.

Sinking into the hot water she sighed, letting the water lap at her sore skin. It restored her energy. The ball of twine that had wound itself into an impossible not in her stomach was slowly unraveling itself and the tautness in her shoulder and back uncurled. Cracking her head from side to side she sighed gratefully. Mists arose from the bath wafting to about nose level. Spotting the soaps a few inches away she reached for them. Kagome then sat up and soaped herself down cleansing herself of the dirt and grime that regularly coated her body.

"Ahh….These feels sooooo good." Kagome dropped the body spunge and splashed some warm water onto her face. Rinsing off, she soaped her hair. Taking time to wash it thoroughly she ducked her head under the water.

When she resurfaced Kagome dried off. She had to be quick about it not taking any chances. Most of the time they wouldn't come in during a meal. Kagome put her loin clothe on followed shortly by her trousers. Then taking her breast band she groaned. She hated wearing the damn thing. Though it did hide her growing breasts, it hurt.

"Shit, why do these things happen to me!" Just then, Kagome heard someone coming in. Crap! She had the worst luck. Sprinting over to the closet she hid herself in it. Trying to close the shutters on the top as best she could.

"Matsui, man! What was that you could have at least been nice about telling her off!" Miroku entered after a page called Matsui. Kagome rolled her eyes boys and woman. She was glad that neither were of youkai lineage. They would have smelled her out. It was kinda strange seeing them here.

They probably already had lunch. Damn Sesshoumaru for making her late. Turning around in the limited space she spotted a maids outfit. Putting on the dress she winced as her hand caught on a latch. I am so good. All I need are a few dirty linens. Kagome grinned in spite of the situation. Taking her towels and a few others she headed out.

"Hey maid what are you doing here!" Miroku yelled out waiding over to her. Kagome kept her head down, but when she fealt a hand on her ass she turned and punched him.

Pushing him back into the water she ran, and ran, and ran, and ran into someone. This happened to be Sesshoumaru who was in the process of going to take a bath. He had a single towel wrapped around his narrow waist. She felt her face turn red. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and she saw a twinkle there. Damn she had been caught staring.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

"Tisn't my place to speak."

"Aww what a humble servant." Sesshoumaru grinned. Kagome threw the towels she had been holding at him. He caught it deftly.

"You are such an ass did you know that!" He shrugged at her remark and made for the baths. As he disappeared around the corner she heard a,

"You look cute in that." Grrr, whatever he can go screw himself for all I care. She went back to her rooms. When she closed the door she hit herself on the for-head.

"Damn I friggin forgot my breast band." I hate my life Kagome thought. Somehow she heard a faint chuckling.

---------------------

Hoped you enjoyed it.

Am I doing ok? Feed back is good.

Am I centering to around just kagome's P.O.V? I could Add a bigger problem in or summat because the story is kinda just the ' she's going to be a knight' thing right now.


	7. Disappear as in Disappear

A/N- Sorry about the late updates but I am new in high school and not used to the testing. Geez I feel like I'm going to fail or something. Trying out for the basketball team to -. This chapter I had to right twice because my computer had a virus so we had to rebut it and reformat it completely. All my work was lost including school. I also have a HUGE test tomorrow for math I feel like I'm going to cry-sniff sniff. Oh well enjoy.

Disclaimor.-Nope don't own/ tobad so sad.

Chapter 7

As summer arrived it got hotter and hotter and hotter. Some pages were made into squires. The numbers seem to come and go. They were also expected to do the same amount of work although they were given free time in the water whole beside the royal lake.

The boys ran toward the water hole stripping when they got there. It was a relief after the morning fighting art finally to take a dip. Kagome watched enviously as she untied the top strings on her shirt. She hadn't even done that when the boys had removed their shirts during training.

"Hey Kam come on." Sesshoumaru splashed some water in her general direction. She glared. He was tempting her while he knew she couldn't. Walking over to a strong oak she sat and leaned against it bringing out her book. Wiping the sweat off her upper lip she opened the book and tried to concentrate. water...laughing.....

"Damn!" Shutting the book with a snap Kagome swept her wet bangs out of the way. Getting up she headed toward the stables.

As she got there Thrift was munching on hay, flicking an ear back while not really acknowledging her arrival. Kagome entered the stall, giving the mare an admiring pat but suddenly turned around as she heard a russel.

"Shoot! Akira don't sneak up on me for gods sake." He intertwined himself around her legs. She almost toppled over considering he was now about the size of a husky. Thrift bent down eyeing the feline. Akira sat still, his eyes giving Thrift a once over. They seemed to except each other. Thrift bent down, sniffing, she then blue out nudging him.

The noon bell rang for lunch. Kagome gave a quick pat to both and then rushed toward the mess hall where she met up with the group as they collected lunches.

"Hey Kam, how come you don't swim?" Miroku questioned. Kagome winced. Gotta think fast, damn.

"I ... was fishing...yeah, and my friend fell in, and I um almost drowned but my...uh friend saved me." Kagome mentally called herself sevn different types of idiot. Obviously only an idiot could make that up and only an idiot could actually believe it.

"Cool." Inuyasha got a tray. Kagome choked on nothing. This might actually come through.

"Higurashi, your friend saved you? Didn't he fall in?" Sesshoumaru patronized. Kagome fumed, she could have pulled it off if he hadn't pointed out that one mistake.

"He got out first...and saved me. Yup that's how it went and Inuyasha, here." Kagome placed a few fruits on his tray. Kagome reached over and took bread and butter. It was what she usually ate since they didn't serve a lot of vegetarian food. Turning to eye Sesshoumaru and Miroku, she saw that they had already gotten fruit.

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Hey Kam you stink of, like, horse man!" She rolled her eyes and stated the obvious.

"Maybe it's because I was in the stables Inuyasha."

"Yeah well you stink." Kagome bit into her apple.

"Yeah I think we have established that point Inuyasha." He wrinkled him nose at her.

"I mean you really stink." Kagome took another bite.

"Higurashi, I think you should go take a bath, you know the public ones are open right now." Sesshoumaru smirked at her. Her knuckles became white. Pulling back she lugged the apple across the table at Sesshoumaru. It landed in his soup. Seconds after, Inuyasha yelled, "Food FIGHT!"

Food flew back and forth. Kagome ducked under the table watching as the chicken leg went one way as the broccoli went the other. What a waste of food Kagome thought shaking her head.

Looking at the exits she covered her head and made a beeline for the door. Opening the door she slipped on some jello and fell straight into a wall. Well it used to be a wall until she looked up and realized it was a living breathing taiyoukai prince.

"Klutz," It was amazing how one word could tick someone off so. Pulling back and straightening up she narrowed her eyes.

"I slipped on jello. It's not like you could do much better." He studied her for a moment.

"Actually I could." Kagome huffed and turned away, eyeing the war.

"I'm off, it would be so much better to not get caught in this." Kagome turned and headed down the corridor. He followed all the way to her room joining her. "What the heck are you doing in here?" Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Company? Something like that." Sitting down at her desk he sifted through her papers. Kagome sat down on her bed cross legged watching him.

"Anything knew happening anytime soon?" Kagome asked as she reached over to pet Akira who had come back to the room.

"Why ask me?"

"Cause you're the prince and princes are weird so they know weird stuff." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this.

"Princes are weird...so we know weird stuff?" He repeated. Kagome rubbed Akira's ears.

"Yeah you know they do princely stuff." Sesshoumaru shook his head, a sure sign that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well...my cousin is coming over if that counts as something knew." His voice had become a little patronizing.

"Yeah it does."

"I'll introduce you, many woman are interested in him. Maybe you will too." He tried to look thoughtful. She threw a pillow at him, then fell off the bed from lack of balance. He had caught it and was smirking at her, holding the pillow aloft so that she could see it. "Klutz." She turned red.

Launching herself at him, it was only a few seconds till she was down. He had tossed her onto the bed and and pinned her hands down.

"You... are far to slow." Kagome growled at this.

"You are such a jerk you know!" kagome attempted to knee him. His hand came up.

"Watch it! I need those." Chuckeling he got off her and went to the window. "Well, well here he comes. Lets go." They headed down to the main entrance where they were met by Inuyasha and Miroku. Both seemed excited.

When the new comer came to view, Inuyasha and Miroku ran to meet him. Laughing and conversing easily. Sesshoumaru shook hands with him. Even Sesshoumaru was smiling slightly.

He had black wavy hair to about hi waste, eyes that were, in the light, friendly. But when he turned to her, sun blocking his face she saw a little bit of red tint. Kagome almost took a step back but instead, smiled nervously.

"Oh, Kam, you two havn't been introduced before have you?" Miroku slipped in beside her. She shook her head. "Well this is Duke Naraku, the only other relation the king actually has." She bowed.

"It is nice to meet you Duke."

"Ohh just call me lord Naraku, Duke makes me sound like some stuffy advisor."

Kagome offered a hand that he took. His hands felt dry and hot. Taking her hand away a little to fast, she studied him.

"Well as you see the servants are unpacking my stuff. I have to go and make sure they don't mess anything up. It wouldn't do for those valuables I readied for the king to shatter." With that he went back to directing the swarm of servants unpacking the luggage.

"If you were a cat, I'd say you'd have those claws unsheathed and ready, man! What's gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked back at roger.

Kagome shrugged. All her friends seemed to like this guy, yet she felt threatened by him.

"Bad day," She finally replied.

As they returned to their classes, Kagome loosened up. Pulling her mind off the noon events and focused them on her math studies. Duke Kanai came in.

"Bread and water for the next five weeks to the following boys is that clear!?" The boys nodded weakly as he read off the list. Kagome soon realized that the punishment had been for the food fight she started with Sesshoumaru. Ironically they weren't on it.

Well that's life for ya. Going back to her math problems her thoughts kept drifting back to that guy Naraku. Who was he? Were was he from? Was she the only one that actually disliked and felt oppressed around this guy?

Later that evening there was a huge dinner party for the many nobles in honor of Naraku's return. They were to serve the knight's or nobles they had been assigned with. Hers happened to be there history teacher.

She studied the new lord as much as she could without seeming to be obvious. Her teacher, who was the court drunk, got drunk, big surprise there. She escorted him back to his room.

As he settled into his chair he tossed her a coin.

"What did you think of him Kam?"

"If you are implying Duke Naraku..." Kagome shrugged, "He's..." Toutosai waved a hand.

"Speak your mind."

"He's kind of...weird, creepy. It kind of feels like he's sugarcoated and everyone can't see inside." Toutosai sat back and rubbed his for head.

"That's what I thought but be careful Kam. He's a dangerous man. between me and you, I'm the kings spy and any man that even slightly opposed him has well...disappeared."

"Disappeared as in killed?" Toutosai shook his head.

"Disappeared as in disappeared." So she had been right to watch him Kagome thought. Well that certainly is some information isn't it? Wonder why all those people can't see through it though. "He also excels in magic. He has returned to teach you pages and squires how to detect and counter magic because they think the illness was sent by some powerful wizard, witch, or dark miko. Anyways you should get going."

Kagome bowed and left the room to go to hers. Finishing up homework she went to bed contemplating the enigma of Lord Naraku.

Hope you enjoyed it. -


	8. Miko powers

A/n I worked on this during Thanksgiving. Had nothing to do. Anyways I was at basket ball tryouts...I didn't know how much running was done till I arrived. -Shakes head- Suecides, sprints. Everything but move with the ball. How sad. Oh well the story is not very interesting of yet because if you read the real story there is no excitement till probably the dessert tribes. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimor-don't own inuyasha-makes face- I'm gonna cry.

"Hey, Miroku what was the home work for Nararku's?" Miroku shrugged pulling out their etiquite assignment. Kagome rolled her eyes just as Inuyasha arrived and dumped his books onto the large library table.

"It was something to do with mikos." Inuyasha remarked.

"Gee, since we're doing a miko unit the homework is so definitely on ground hogs." She replied sarcastically. Kagome took out her HW notebook.

"Deflecting miko spells." Kagome peered at it a little longer wondering how this would help them. Sure a youkai's weakness was mikos, but they weren't all youkai and woman weren't often used in war.

Turning to the page requested she started to read. Most of the information was dodge and attack while not looking into their eyes, which was totally unhelpful. Then as she was about to put the book away she saw a page for youkai.

It stated that if they were to in counter a miko who was trying to cast an ordinary witch spell, to have your youki surround her, disrupting her work while minimizing the youki around your body.

Kagome looked up thoughtfully. My miko energy is made for destroying youkai. So…therefore when it's I'm not channeling it, it is attracted to youki because of its use. If I just always concentrate my energy then it won't go astray. I should try that sometime. Her thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang.

"Naraku's. His is soooo the best class man!" Inuyasha garthered his books excitedly.-for once. As the threesome entered the oddly shaped classroom, they sat in their assigned seats. Kagome to her relief was sitting in the back. But to her chagrin was seated next to Sesshoumaru.

The class was mainly based on the nights homework. Kagome was listening. Thinking of ways to counteract what they came up with. The physical attacks on her were easily resolved with a miko shield.

When they got to youkai and spreading youki, naraku had the youkai practice on the people next to them. Sesshoumaru looked at her. Kagome gave a small nod and sucked in a breath.

Ok, consintrate on an object. Let's try that, if I don't succeed I'm toast. Looking down at her ring she formed a weak force field around her and Sesshoumaru. It was a spell that captured the momentary smells, and energy the same. She was not exactly the best miko, therefore her forcefield was pretty weak. That also made it hard to detect.

Sesshoumaru started to move his youki toward her lessening it from his body. He was surprised that she had no effect. Or actually she looked as if she was about to suffocate but her energy was no where to be seen.

He suddenly felt as if the air around him thickened almost into a liquid. Heat pressed into him. Sesshoumaru had almost forgotten about the link. Shit! He pulled back on his youki a bit till the air 'around him' felt breathable again.

Sesshoumaru studied her form. Her fingers were clenched around a ring. He could see the energy packed into it. He nodded appreciatively. She knew how to direct her energy though not very well. He slowly retracted his youki sealing it back into him self. It was a trick he had learned to do, hiding his presence.

Kagome took a deep shuddering breath and let it out. Regrouping her nerves she released the force field around them, calming down. She could just see it, sometime in the near future she would slip up in this stupid class and get caught.

This time had already been to close. If she hadn't figured a counter in the library, she would be in a …not good position. As the class departed Sesshoumaru leaned over.

"Your first try wasn't it?" He got up, taking his papers.

"How'd you know?" Kagome asked while doing the same.

"It might have been that very impressive shade of white you turned when we started, or your lack of…skill and control. Take your pick." Kagome glared.

"Oh Shut up." Kagome didn't know when she had gotten so informal with him

"I thought royalty was to be respected Higurashi. Such impudence must be punished." Kagome gave him a withering look at his remark.

"Whatever. Lets go."

----At night.---

"It's not fair. I never get a chance to go swimming." Kagome whined to Sesshoumaru.

"If you're going to complain, do it somewhere else." Ouch.

"Come on there has to be some sympathy under that cold emotionless mask of icy stuff." Sesshoumaru ignored her. Huffing she got up. "Fine ignore the poor person." As she returned to her own room a thought suddenly popped up.

In big broad letters in front of her eyes she saw the sign Royal Lake. Yup what a thought that was. Though that is what it should always be. A thought. Well for Kagome it kind of well…wasn't. Taking her towel and shorts, she left.

The night was clear. The cool air brushed against her face as she entered the royal forest. Walking a small ways, the path opened to the most wonderful scenery. A blue lake that was fed by a small stream that undoubtedly came from some mountain appeared. The moonlight had shimmered on the overcast trees.

Kagome took her shorts and changed. Taking a deep breath she dived in. Splashing in the cool water she floated on her back a while. Then she started to swim. Doing laps across the lake. Back and fourth till she suddenly heard a russel.

Turning she found Akira bounding over eyeing the water distastefully. She splashed some water at the hesitant feline.

"Having fun in our country's most sacred lake?" Kagome turned and went under with surprise, resurfacing a moment later sputtering.

"What in the name of…What the hell are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"I felt, for some odd reason , my body being tossed into some cold liquid while I was doing home work. I assumed since I personally was not in water that you must be." Sesshoumaru stood there, Arms akimbo.

"Right," Kagome swam nearer to him.

"Then I followed your cat."

"Ok." Kagome, when a foot away stopped, squatting so her entire body was under the water. "There is a bug on you pant leg Sesshoumaru." And went over and tugged with the full intention of pulling him under. He on the other hand stayed put.

"Seshy?"

"Don't call me that."

"Your no fun" With that she splashed him. He lunged at her. Both tumbled into the water as Akira sat on the sidelines. The cat looked at them. You could have sworn to here the words 'children' hiss out. Turning tail he headed back.

If anything confuses any one please inform. And I really apreciated that review of roger. I do make mistakes like that so if you catch any please tell me -

Thanks to all!


	9. The lake

A/N- I am so sorry that I havn't updated in such a long time and that this chapter Is really short but I have recently received tons of projects and tests right after vaca. I do hope you enjoy though and I'll try to keep myself updating. I got onto the freshman basketball team of Lexington High School. By the way I won my very first basketball game to - Enjoy peoples.

Disclaimer-did not, do not ,will not own Inuyasha.

Anything with -….- is mental communication.

As they both sat in the water side by side, Kagome leaned back and looked at the stars. They twinkled and winked at her. Her nurse, Kaede had once told her a story. It stated that everyone had there own special star that would lead them through out life.

Kagome had, for a while, been obsessed with telescopes, looking into the sky to find her 'special star'. When she asked Kaede how to find the right one she replied with a simple you'll just know, but it will not be as you expect. When saying this she wore a lopsided smile, quite unusual for the normally uptight Kaede.

Kagome sighed and shivered, looking over at Sesshoumaru. She only intended to see what the arrogant youkai was doing but many thoughts went through her head when she was viewing the wet prince, such as- nice body, great ass, hot.

"Didn't know you found my derrière so attractive," At his arrogant remark Kagome's eyes snapped up to his face, her face red as a beet.

"You wish." She muttered. He chuckled at this.

"Oh I don't have to. Got all the proof right here," He tapped his head, "Received your thoughts loud and clear. Tut tut, didn't know you had such imagination Higurashi, coming from your young virgin mind." Ughh she had forgotten all about that damn connection.

-Yeah you would- Her eyes widened as she received the thought.

-Get out!- He smirked.

-It's gotten stronger-

-I don't give a damn! Get out!- Kagome thought back fiercely.

-Your language has gotten most inappropriate lady Kagome.- He taunted.

-Yeah under influence of a certain someone.-

-It can't be me. I don't, under any circumstances, use profane language- Kagome's eyes narrowed. Damn he was right!

-Of course I am-

-I told you to get out you arrogant jerk!-

-I Can't. You are thinking your thoughts to loud Higurashi,- Came the cool reply. She in a sudden rage splashed water at him though it did no good. Sesshoumaru smirked at the temperamental female. His tale sneaked up behind her and he shook it. The water that the fur held fell onto her like buckets of water.

Kagome was coughing, wiping the water and hair from her face lunged at him. She hadn't made it, tripping on a stone. Sesshoumaru grabbed onto her trying to prevent her fall but in the end both ended up in the clear cold water anyway.

"If you try something, can you at least make sure that it is physically possible for someone such as you before attempting it?" Kagome growled and slipped again whilst trying to get up. "Get off me Higurashi." Kagome grinned and got an idea.

-Don't even think about it.-

-Oh bug off, I wasn't really going to do anything.- Kagome heard something that sounded distinctly like a snort come from the dignified prince. Crossing her arms she refused to move.

-Hey Seshy, you're so warm.- Snuggling up to him she grinned.

-Move and do I have to remind you again to not call me by such a distasteful name.- Crossing her arms over her chest she refused. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Not expecting such a move she yelped.

-Get off- Sesshoumaru smirked and let go. She slid off his lap and shivered. Wading over to her clothes she got out, slipping the towel firmly around herself quickly in case Sesshoumaru turned out to be a peeping tom, though highly unlikely.

-Don't worry, you are to…unique to look at anyway.- She glared daggers at him.

-Are you saying that I'm ugly?- She questioned threateningly.

-Take it however you like.- Was his reply. Scowling she stalked to a tree. Using it to shield her she changed into a dry pair of clothes. Bastard she thought, he was so annoying.

-I heard that, and no I am actually not a bastard.-

-You act like one.-

-How would you know? Met many lately?- He asked sardonically.

The man was infuriating. When changed she marched back to see that he too had been changing. Having never seen any naked men's back side she turned abruptly her cheeks reddening.

-I thought you said I had a great ass hmm?- her cheeks reddened to a point where she made a very convincing impression of a tomato.

"That was when you were clothed." Sprinting back she could here his amused laugh.

Arriving at her room she found Akira already curled up on her bed.

"Damn animal takes up half the friggin bed." She muttered while slipping under her covers. Akira hissed at her.

Blowing out the candle by the nearby nightstand she went to be with thoughts on the classes, most especially Naraku's and convincing herself that the arrogant jerks backside was most definitely not attractive in the least.

- Happy Holidays disappear


	10. Testing

A/n I'm really sorry i havn't updated but i had midterms and also I am busy posting on fiction press. I know that excuses arn't good but oh well. Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

Testing.

Kagome sat her desk, wiping sweat from her brow, she flipped the page of her history text book. Narrowing her eyes she forced her mind to intake the information on the wars of the east and west. Seconds ticked by that ever slowly turned into minutes, forming the hours of another sleepless midsummer night.

After history came etiquette. Kagome had spent a lot of her precious time learning how to bend and scrape in front of others. Squaring her shoulders she practiced the bow fit for a partisan to a sovereign.

Her back hurt and her neck was sour after the many hours she had put into studying. The great exam of mid summer was approaching. Every page and squire had to take it. The first year knights had to too.

Kagome slammed the book shut and straightened. Walking over to an open window she let the summer wind sweep over her sweat covered for head to her sweat stained shirt. Looking down she loosened the strings that held her shirt closed, that hid her identity.

Setting her elbows on the window she looked out at the royal forest in all its dark beauty. Kaede had once told her that light bugs came out and played at night in the royal forest. Kagome grinned slightly, she had been right.

The flickering back and forth of the lights made a good impression of the night sky. The stars blinking and an occasional falling one streaked down.

"Meow." Kagome looked down at Akira who had crept up quietly. Bending down she stroked his fur. He had grown again. Now, instead prying on mice and squirrels, he had been hunting down wolves and other animals of that size. He was the size of what a normal panther should be and a lot smarter.

He understood her language and understood her language teacher a lot better than she did. Kagome made a face. Imagine that, a cat smatter than her. Akira made a low whining noise. Kagome rolled her eyes. It was what he did when he got bored.

"You boy, need to find a hobby." Akira snorted and mewed again. Kagome sighed and opened the door. Pointing out to the grounds she said.

"Twenty laps." Kagome swore she saw Akira roll his eyes. The great feline slunk out and broke into a run. Closing the door Kagome rubbed her eyes. She had set out to train Akira in fighting, not that he needed it but she decided he would be a good partner in war. Stretching she groaned and decided that it would be better to rest her mind for the test the next day.

-Next Day-

Ding Dong.

Kagome covered her ears with a pillow as the bell was giving out its evil vibes. Rolling she fell off her bed with an "umph" onto an warm object that meowed in protest. Kagome groaned and got up, patting Akira apologetically.

"Sorry boy. By the way, practice those claws while I'm gone. When I come back I expect it to be perfect." She got dressed and headed toward the mess hall. Taking her breakfast she sat next to a distraught Miroku. Grinning she clapped him on his back.

"Cheer up, it's not the end of the world." Miroku sighed and picked up his fork.

"I didn't get to language." Miroku stated forlornly.

"It's alright. You will still pass. Did you study Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grinned widely and nodded, stuffing food into his mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Even if I don't pass the written portion I'll definitely pass for the physical portion." Inuyasha announced. Sesshoumaru on his right raised an eyebrow.

"I'll probably pass both portions." He said lazily. Kagome snorted. He turned to her and smirked. "Unlike you Higurashi, tripping over your own feet in wrestling?" She narrowed her eyes and bit into her apple.

"Yeah but I can beat you in archery any day, even if I was down with the worst fever on record and a cellulites infection in one eye."

"I bet you can Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said patronizingly. She humphed and bit into her apple again furiously. Chuckling he returned to his soup. As His Grace entered the mess hall, all the occupants rose.

"We will begin the examinations now. Starting with the written portion and ending with the combat portion. All of you will be tested on the same subject as not to spread answers. Please follow me and we will start with history."

As they all got seated Toutosai came out and handed out paper and a writing utensil. Standing in the front he announced that they had till the next bell to finish and that the questions were on the board. Kagome grinned as she read he questions, answering them quickly.

None of them had been on the who did what and died when…except the last one. Kagome groaned. They had twenty minutes and she had finished all except that one. I wouldn't fail Kagome mused to herself. Sighing she looked over at the others.

Her eyes lit on Sesshoumaru. You could practically see stars coming out. Calming herself down she went into his mind and searched around. Pulling out she very happily put down Lord Hiroshio died seven hundred fifty six years ago.

Dropping her pen on the desk she rubbed her hands together and looked up to see a glaring taiyoukai.

-Cheating is what the none talented do Higurashi, though I already knew you weren't talented, you didn't have to stoop so low as to steal the answer from me.- Kagome turned red and glared right back.

-You were thinking to loud- She retorted. He raised a brow.

-oh really- he thought back. She nodded.

-Maybe you should think quieter- Kagome suggested. He smirked slightly and suddenly her mind was filled with graphic images of what he had been doing with his chamber maid a few nights ago.

Kagome gasped and fell out of her chair with an umph. Coughing heavily she got up to find that every one including Toutosai was staring at her. Scowling at Sesshoumaru she got up, righted her chair and sat down. Sesshoumaru was looking as innocent as ever, checking over his test. She would get him back before the end of this she vowed.


	11. Revenge is Sweet

A/n I'm sorry I havn't updated and I apreciate all reviews. I won't give any excuses becuase they're just excuses. Here's the chapter. Enjoy-

Chapter 11

Revenge is Sweet

Straitening her back indignantly, she waited patiently till the exams were collected. Toutosai came down the isle and the exams were handed to him one by one. He checked them over carefully before moving on to the next student.

Kagome checked and rechecked her test for any stupid mistakes before handing the sheet to Toutosai who skimmed the test before nodding approvingly. He shuffled the papers, straitening them on her desk, and then walked past her to the next student.

When Toutosai finally finished collecting the papers he left the classroom briefly. He returned with Duke Kanai. The pair instructed the students in how and what they would do next.

"You are all to fallow me to the next examination quietly. Talking shall not be tolerated is that understood?" The duke's stern voice had every one, even the royal brothers, nodding immediately.

"Good, you will all now rise. The writing utensil given to you at the beginning of this exam is to be taken with you as well as the extra parchment that was distributed. If you have some how broke the utensil, I will replace them with new ones but…" He eyed Inuyasha and Miroku, "It will be the last time. Do make sure you don't lose or break them again."

This comment was directed at Inuyasha and Miroku who were both sitting at their respective desks with vandalized quills. The rest of the class snickered. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

Duke Kanai signaled them out with a commanding wave of his hand. The class filed out silently. Kagome walked stiff backed down the hall, the only thing audible at the moment were the metallic click of boots on marble. But even that disappeared when they stepped upon the wine colored velvet carpet of the palace.

Kagome turned her head and skimmed the crowd quickly in search of the palace's resident bastard of a prince.

Her eyes met gold. Damn she'd been caught! He smirked slightly, the arrogant jerk. Kagome stuck her chin out and stalked right past him into the math room. The rooms windows were open so the bright morning sun shown through. Even though the sight of it was pretty, it made the room hot and stuffy as it was still summer.

Kagome took her seat and prepared herself like a dedicated student such as herself (not) would. Her parchment placed neatly in front of her, and her quill twirling and spinning between and on her hand, she glared at the disgusting, perverted, idiotic, stupid, perverted, perverted….

What a vast vocabulary you archive in that brain of yours…Higurashi.- Sesshoumaru drawled in her head. Her eyes widened in surprise. Damn that connection, stupid jerk! Said jerk was currently sitting straight, playing the roll of good student just too well.

You are so…so…so very _disgusting_ you know? I am scarred for the _rest_ of my friggin _life_ you **ASS**! I am so _not_ supposed to _know_ that stuff, **JERK**- She projected as loudly as she could. Kagome felt a little satisfaction as she saw Sesshoumaru wince, and rub his temples. There next professor, the old Count of Kent handed out there math exams according to their level of understanding.

As the Count arrived at Kagome, he handed her a level 2 algebra advanced systems. She scribbled her name at the top and swiftly flipped through the pages, examining each question quickly before settling on the hardest.

Finishing the first question she wiped her brow, she was starting to sweat, and moved to another of the harder questions. Working her way through the harder problems first, she finished the easy ones in no time at all. Finishing, she rubbed her hands together. Kagome directed a mischievous look at Sesshoumaru who was too concentrated on the more advanced exam, and the professor to even remember she existed.

Looking at their old math teacher, who was currently engrossed in conversation with Sesshoumaru, she dove into Sesshoumaru's mind. He looked up sharply at the intrusion but his jaw went slack as the scene of the maid, and him, were replayed.

But they were replayed in a whole different form. Instead of a bed there was a desk. Instead of his bedroom, there was a math room. Instead of the beautiful curvy maid, there was the old Count of Kent, their one and only math professor.

Even though this scene seemed kind of disgusting to Kagome, it was so much worse for the prince. To be in the same room as the image was bad enough, but then the added fact that the Count was standing in front of him _talking_ to him, it was just wrong. Kagome hid guffaws as only one thought running through her pretty head- revenge is _so_ sweet.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened went slack jawed as perverted images of him and the professor ran through his mind, infesting with the disgusting thoughts. It was even more appalling that the images corresponded directly to the space he was in and the person he was speaking to.

He quickly schooled his face back as his hand gripped the quill tighter. His knuckles turned white. When he finished talking to the professor, took a deep breath and pushed him self forcefully into her mind. His eyes narrowed, the gloating minx! He'd fix that. He could feel her fighting back but it kind of weak because of the fact the Kagome was currently laughing her ass off to care.

Digging deeper into her mind, he found something very interesting. Sesshoumaru felt thoughts of Naraku. Of how Naraku was…or might be a …He couldn't quite catch it as he was shoved violently away, but he was sure it wasn't anything good, that portion of her mind had been black. Black laced with red and orange.

He tried to go back but found her mind sealed. Sesshoumaru hadn't known that was possible. Then again he didn't know much at all about their predicament.

He'd have to speak to her about this, and about…her mind. Sesshoumaru shifted in his chair and turned and met her eyes. Kagome narrowed her eyes but then broke into and all out smirk. Sesshoumaru frowned. She smirked even wider, and then lifted her eyebrows at him then at the teacher. She shook her head at her own ingenious plan.

You have a very _creative_ imagination Higurashi. I commend you for your _experienced_ thoughts- He could have laughed as her cheeks were now tinting red.

It's all you, you are such a horrible influence to a innocent lady such as myself.- She thought back defensively, sniffing indignantly.

You're definitely not innocent, with all that anatomy classes and mandatory sexual education classes you are far from innocent.- He replied smoothly. She glared at his back. Although Sesshoumaru obviously couldn't see it he could definitely feel it.

Yeah, but I never saw it upfront like that you disgusting pig! Please reserve your fantasies to yourself damn it!- She stated angrily. He grinned to himself as he heard this.

Why, lovely lady Higurashi, it wasn't a fantasy,- Sesshoumaru could feel her eyes widen with dread, -That little event…happened just last night. And by the way, you're right. Revenge is very, _very_, sweet.- He finished.

…….- Kagome was left speechless. Her mind had gone blank. After a minute or two her head snapped toward his so fast it was like a whip lash. He was grinning devilishly.

You….that is disgusting! Aren't you… isn't there some damn rule or another that keeps,…protects the _fucking _staff from the _fucking_ male population or anything. You are so _disgusting,_ damn **_pig_**!- She thought heatedly back at him. Kagome sat there and fumed, steam was practically coming out of her ears.

Sesshoumaru just watched. Although his stoic mask was in place he was inwardly smirking, as she could feel.

No there actually isn't. This is a male dominant world dear Higurashi, there are some laws, but that involves them being unwilling and me forcing them…And since the maid was rather willing in our activities, it is lawfully legal, though to you it might seem morally illegal but (mental shrug)- He thought arrogantly at her.

Stop being such a male chauvinist, you know us females are smarter and definitely better endowed then you males.- She retorted.

Another mental shrug,- Suddenly the bell rang as a sign to move on. The Duke came in once again and redid his whole speech et cetera. A few minutes later the pages and squires were once again on their way to the next examination. Filing through the brightly decorated halls of the castle they entered their language class. This Kagome had trouble with, taking some answers from a grudging Sesshoumaru.

Heh he, it wasn't as if he could block her out. The mind connections had not been fully exploited by either and neither of them knew really the full extent of there new connection. It was mostly colors and the thoughts. She would go in and be in his mind while thinking of language and certain thoughts would play in her mind.

At first, when he had noticed her presence, he quickly switched his mind from language to some other random thing. The last thought that he had tried to pull out was counsel meetings. Kagome had stubbornly waited thinking thoughts of language while in his mind.

Sesshoumaru had gotten exasperated, and since neither of them were progressing on their exam this way he must have decided it was better to ace it together rather than fail it together. She had excitedly gotten answers for many translation questions that she had been stuck on.

And so the rest of the test taking continued in a similar manner. He had once come to her mind to steal some answers. She had teased him about it. Sesshoumaru just ignored her. Kagome had finished early on most of her tests.

In etiquette, Kagome took a look at Kouga who was being harassed by their professor on the proper way to eat a turnip.

"Who cares about eating these ! Its not like they taste good anyway." Kouga mumbled as he stabbed the poor thing from a plate with the wrong fork once again.

"No, no, NO! You do it like this." The professor bent Kouga's hand and elbow so it was just right and motioned for him to do it again. Kouda grumbled and attempted to eat the turnip once more. Finally getting pissed off, he took the fork in a fist and stabbed the turnip, dragging it around his plate.

This caused high screeching effect (nails on a chalk board). The professor was a youkai bat and clapped his hands on his ears in pain. The rest of the youkai of the room winced and covered their ears as well, including Kouga. Kagome did as well. She hadn't thought it would have been that painful to a youkai but now she knew.

The pain of Sesshoumaru had been channeled to her. Kagome winced and touched her ears delicately, surprised they weren't bleeding. Damn inconvenient connection. Glaring at Sesshoumaru, her eyes narrowed even more. The jerk hadn't even covered his ears making it all the more painful for her, the pompous bastard.

The professor was in a rage, giving the wolf youkai an earful. Kagome, who was standing in line for the 'eating of the turnip' test, crossed her arms with a sigh and slouched against the classrooms wall. Rolling her eyes upward she closed them .This would be one _long_ test.

The time went by in a haze and soon the duke was once again taking them to a new place. Stopping in font of a dark classroom he announced the new course.

"You all will now take the education of supernatural abilities class. It will be consist partially of a written portion. This will be laws of youkai abilities and such. The second half will be performing acts of defense and offense concerning your selves. It will not matter if you are youkai or human, you must know both sides of abilities." The duke informed them. He raised his hand and gave the signal to proceed and enter. Kagome trailed behind Sesshoumaru, giving his arm a tug.

I need you to help me- Kagome touched his mind. He didn't even turn around.

….-

Come on damn it! I can't practice miko annihilation with anyone else! They'll fry me or something.- Kagome was on the verge of begging. It would be worth it to stab her pride till it bleed to death than to be a 'fried lady on a platter'. No, that wouldn't be good, and that damn Sesshoumaru new too. Kagome could see the faint amusement tingeing his eyes. The prince stood in front of her, standing akimbo.

Fried Higurashi on a Platter, not that it sounds appetizing, but it would look quite interesting.- Sesshoumaru smirked and turned away. Kagome, desperate, stayed as close to him as possible. It was a relief to be finally paired with the arrogant youkai. Looking up at their instructor she shivered at the red eyes.

Kagome sucked in a breath and got ready for this examination.

You better not fry me jerk.-

Well I don't know Higurashi, I just might.-

If you do, I'll blast you into the next frickin week.-

You can't do that because they'll find out you are a woman-

yeah but at least I won't be a 'Higurashi on a platter'-

You have a point…Higurashi-

Naraku stood on the podium and lifted his hands.

"And class, we shall begin the exercises. You are not to hold back or you will be marked down. Is that clear? The first shall be…Miko-offense. When I bring my hand down all the youkai will commence to attack their human partners. Humans, you are to remain where you are. I will protect the ones that aren't able to protect themselves. Monks are expected to put up a shield et cetera." He waited till all of them were in position before he brought his hand down swiftly.

Kagome stood in front of Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. She placed a shield that would normally be cast by a monk up. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hoped it'd hold (she was up against the second most powerful youkai in the whole friggin country. A girl has a right to be scared.)

If you find any mistakes please tell me because there is no beta on this story. Thanks.


	12. AN VERY IMPORTANT

A/n- ok some people have been asking about George the thief. And for the people that don't know who he is, he's the thief that she ends up marrying instead of the prince. The problem with George is that I already said it would be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome story and he's the prince. I decided that there will be a George character but Kagome will go for the prince instead. It's cuz there was a Jon-George-Alanna triangle right? and it was pretty close till the prince went wackko on Alanna. The other problem is I also can't find someone that is kinda like George to fill the spot. My first thought was Kouga because he's kinda rougish—(maybe). This character spot is extremely important and has to be filled because many major elements branch from the character Ex. Tusaine war, spy network ect. There are a couple of options. I could either

1 Invent a whole other character (human)

2 Invent a whole other character (Youkai)

3 Use existing character that someone suggests(please suggest because I'm not that familiar with character anymore)

4 I was thinking a shippou?

5- This is another option but not in this story. I could write a whole other story but with the same stuff-sorta- but take Inuyasha and place him as George and then it would be a Inu/Kag pairing for the inu/kag people. He actually fits George pretty well.

People who read this please review and place the number of the one you choose on the review 1-4 and place five with your suggestion to this story.

Thanks lots and I really appreciate reviews from you all. Also if you would like review responses please ad that in response thanks.


	13. The Necklace

**A/n- I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I havn't updated in like forever and the excuses is...school(obviously)-even though I'm only a freshman. and that i have a huge extra credit project. I'll have a very important note posted at the bottom please read and respond to that b/c I need help.**

**It's so wonderful! I've reached a hundred reviews AHHHH! I'm so happy. I never thought I could do it. Thank you to all that reviewed. Also just for all to know **

wanderingdragon made number one hundred. Congragulations to her/him. -everyone stands up and claps-you won a special (very special) thanx from moi.

Chapter 12

The Necklace.

.-------------------------------------

After a few seconds of waiting and dread, she cracked open an eye. Sesshoumaru was standing there pretending to 'attack her'. His spell was controlled so well that it if someone were to see it, it was as if he was attacking her. In reality his spell was reigned so that there was a miniscule amount of space between her wall and his attack.

She had to admire the skill he obtained to control his youkai so well. Kagome had managed to turn her miko energy into a clear color.

It was only slightly tinged with purple but only enough so that if you knew it was there you could see it. If his youkai was to come intact with her…she'd be toast. Not from his youkai, but definitely from banishment from the kingdom. If his youkai were to come intact with hers, her shield would flare a bright purple color and would fill the room with light-not good.

Kagome cracked the other eye open as well. The tension in her shoulders and body left slowly, the muscles tensed for attack relaxed and she concentrated on holding her shield up so that her shield corresponded to his spell perfectly.

Kagome looked up into his face. Even though it was quite stoic, she had gotten used to reading his unemotional face well. He was smirking…at her. Muttering some curse under her breath she concentrated hard till Naraku gave the signal to stop.

Sesshoumaru withdrew his youkai in a flash, hiding it once again. She withdrew as well. It had gotten much easier then the first time. Her miko powers were gradually developing so that she had some type of control.

As the class ended, Naraku stood and stepped aside for the duke. The duke walked in and Naraku handed him his evaluations. Duke Kanai nodded and faced the students. They all sat straighter.

"You are now finished with you're written or educational examination. After lunch you are to meet at the practice courts for your physical examination. Dismissed," with a wave of his hand, all the students stood and filed out of the classroom.

The pack headed down the halls to the student mess hall lining up for their lunch, asking back and fourth about this question or that.

"Oy! Miroku, what'd you get for twenty six?" Inuyasha plucked a huge steak onto his plate. He then reached for the chicken. A hand came from around him and placed some fruit on his plate. Inuyasha made a face, scrunching up his nose, eyes narrowed. His cute white ears drooped.

"Kam. One time, just one time." Inuyasha whined looking down at the banana reproachfully. Kagome swung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to their table.

"It's healthy for you Inuyasha. Besides we've got physicals next. You'll need the energy. Here give me the pear." She took the pear off the plate. As Sesshoumaru settled down across from her she placed the pear on his tray. He looked down his nose at her briefly before starting on his meal.

Miroku sat on the other side of her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"The educational part was so easy…well except for math. I think I failed that one." Miroku remarked taking a large bite out of his chicken.

"Come on it was not that hard at all. I finished with so much time to spare." Kagome replied around a bite of apple. Inuyasha gave her a dark look.

"That's only because you good at it!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders polishing off her apple. Standing up she brushed her hands off thoroughly.

"I'm going to go freshen up. See you at the courts." Kagome got from her seat and wove in and out of the many pages till she was out of the mess hall. Arriving at her room she gave Akira a big hug. –prrrrrr-.

"Good boy. You can come to the physical if you'd like. Naraku isn't going to be there ok?" Kagome sat down on her bed and Akira hopped on next to her. The bed sank a bit from his weight. Kagome hadn't really gotten a good look at him lately. Akira was now the size of a large tiger. Although the maids and people of the pages wing had gotten used to Akira, the maids of the other wings almost had a heart attack at seeing the over large panther.

Standing up she stood in front of the mirror and stripped off her shirt and unbound her chest, wincing as she did so. Most girls finished growing breasts at fourteen and she'd been kinda flat. Now at fifteen her breasts were still growing to her dismay. Sighing she started to rerrap herself but spun as she heard a click from behind.

She dropped her cloth, going slack jawed. Sesshoumaru stepped in, closing the door behind him self, looking appreciatively at her chest. Kagome quickly covered them with her arms glaring at the taiyoukai.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Kagome glared as his lips curved up nicely into a smirk.

"Nice."

"Nice what?" But she already knew. Stalking to her bed she pulled the shirt over her head. Picking up her pillow she threw it at him. He caught it quite easily, eyes still fixed on her chest. Kagome growled, picking up the bandage she went behind the changing screen and rerraped herself and returned with a narrowed glance.

"What are you here for Sesshoumaru?" She stood akimbo in front of him. He held out a small necklace to her. She took it carefully. It was on a silver chain. At the end of it held a small polished fang.

"It's magicked so it's better than your ring. It'll help you concentrate better. It's designed to aid you in balancing out power. That way you won't get toasted when practicing." Sesshoumaru remarked.

Kagome nodded and slipped it around her neck and put it into her shirt.

"Sesshoumaru, you've got to nock when you come in is that clear?" Kagome said firmly. Sesshoumaru's eyes slipped down to her chest once again. Kagome crossed her arms subconsciously. Sesshoumaru smirked taking a step toward her. Leaning over till his breath tickled her ears he brushed his lips against them. kagomewas very tempted to take a step back. The feeling of malecloseness was new to her.Kagome's breath quickened her mind drugged by his nearness. There were but an inch away now. She could smell his musk. The distinct smell of him, woods, freshness, and his soap tickled her nose.

"You know, I still have your breast band from before. I was thinking of giving it back to you Higurashi but it such a great decoration to have as it's hung on my head board." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear. Kagome's mind had been foggy before but once she processed the information her eyes widened and shoved as hard she could with her arms against his chest.

Jackass

Sesshoumaru who had been ready for this wrapped a hand a around her waist staying where he was chuckling. He was so close, body now brushing against her own. She shoved again but it was no use, he was a youkai, her a human.

He brushed his lips over her forehead, kissing her eyelids. Kagome relaxed a bit as she felt his mouth trail down her cheek. His mouth hovered just above hers. She turned her mouth up to his expectantly and he…stepped away breaking all contact with her. Kagome opened her eyes shocked, then narrowing a then at the ever cocky taiyoukai. She could hear him laughing at her through their connection. Kagome growled fisting her hands at her sides feeling embaraased at being played. She felt her miko powers swirling about her. It was so much smoother. She pulled out some power and shaped them into strands easily. Sesshoumaru was staring out the door but Kagome blocked it with some of her energy, smiling at how easy it was to perform now.

Sesshoumaru turned now wary of her. At least she was getting used to using his gift. She reached over to him with her strands. His clothes sizzled and the places where it came in contact with him felt scorched. Looking at her he was sure she could feel it as well. The strands forced him to her. Now it was her turn to smirk. His highness Sesshoumaru a taiyoukai was tussed up in front of her…glaring. She stepped up to him, lips just a breath away

.-come on you player, you know you want to.- Kagome projected.

.-I don't kiss humans- Sesshoumaru projected indignantly.

.-How 'bout that maid huh?- Kagome questioned hands coming to rest at his shoulders.

.-I don't even see her as existing. She's just a maid- Sesshoumaru growled.

.-Oh well, I guess I'll just have to help myself then- Kagome leaned over

.-Don't you dare Higurashi- Sesshoumaru warned but Kagome leaned over and brushed her lips across his playfully. She laughed at his stoic expression. Leaning over she kissed him one last time before hopping back and releasing him. By the look from Shesshoumaru's eyes she was in for it. Looking over at the door it was behind him. Just great Kagome thought.

.-What're you going to do now Higurashi?- Advancing on her with his youkai out and flaring. She scrambled back onto the bed. Sesshoumaru smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

.-Ready or not here I come.-

.--------------------------------------Please read.

**Ok. I've got this extra credit project for english. It's to write a piece of fiction and I've got till the end of the year. It needs to go through some major editing and I'm looking for someone that has the time and abillities for it. It's an original piece of fiction and there is something wrong with it. So whoever can please inform me through reviewing or email.**

**Also i've decided to invent a whole new character for George. I thought about shipou but the problkem with him is that it feels wierd to be writing a shipou/kag or any type of that b/c shipou just doesn't fit. Thanx for all the reviews and I might do review responses now too.**

Also I have a name on fiction press and I would reall love it if you went over and looked at either. pen name's also cleome thrift.

A Whole New Life Through Anothers Shoes

or

To Mask the Fake

**And there is the beautiful review button-hey don't look at me like I'm crazy(winks)**


	14. Cheater

A/n I was in Taiwan all summer-my excuse...lame but true. I didnt't really have net connection so please forgive(bows humbly) This is all I got for you guys so enjoy.

**recap**

_-What're you going to do now Higurashi?- Advancing on her with his youkai out and flaring. She scrambled back onto the bed. Sesshoumaru smirked crossing his arms over his chest. _

_-Ready or not here I come.-_

**Chapter 13**

**Cheater**

Kagome groaned to herself. Releasing him was a stupid idea. Or actually stupid had to be the understatement of the year. It was more like the worst thing she could have done in this scenario.

Well it was a little to late for the I shouldn't have…But she could still use her Miko powers. But before she could ready her energy a yellow whip yanked off the necklace that had made concentrating an ease.

-Bastard- She thought angrily as she tried to pull her miko powers out.

-What are you going to do now Higurashi?- Sesshoumaru had advanced to the edge of the bed and sported a bemused smile on his face. Kagome glared furiously and at him then stopped. His eyes seemed to be kind of crazed. Or maybe it was just her. Looking at him again she just waved it off.

Fishing around for a shield she nicked her other pillow from the bed and held it in front of her as if it would be able to defend her against the all powerful western youkai prince. Yup, she could dream on.

-Your going to hide behind that Higurashi?- Sesshoumaru asked sardonically

-Yeah got a problem with it?- Kagome retorted hugging the feather stuffed defense even closer than before.

-Isn't that…-

-What!-

-Kind of pathetic?-

-Oh shut up!- Kagome threw her defense at him and he ripped it apart with a slash of his claws. A resounding rip stalled the two. Feathers flew everywhere and dust swirled. The room was like a blizzard in December…minus the freezing temperature of course. Kagome stared eyes wide at her former pillow and then at the prince, then back at the pillow.

-You so did _not_ just slay my pillow- Kagome thought furiously.

-Actually…yes I did.- Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

-This is war!- Kagome pronounced and then launched herself on a totally unprepared Sesshoumaru with a war cry, or actually it was really her version of one. She socked him in the stomach then went for is eyes.

All the while she could kind of feel whatever she did to him. Sesshoumaru, finally having enough, took her smaller hands in one of his larger ones and then dangled her up in the air with them.

-Is this all about your pillow?-

-Of course! I liked that one too.- She pouted and then tried to kick him with one of her dangling feet. The prince wagged a finger in front of her as if lecturing a child.

"Let me down you big oaf!" Kagome struggled against his hands.

"Hmm, big oaf, I don't think I remember anyone calling me that."

"Oh lots of people probably did, but maybe just not to your face." Kagome narrowed as he shook her.

-Let me down, for the last friggin time!-

-No- Sesshoumaru smirked as she struggled some more but to no avail. Kagome with the last ounce of her energy pulled both feet up to his chest and pushed. He had read her move and had dropped her at just about the same time. Landing with a oof she once again launched herself at the prince and….

…..

…..

She bit him very, very hard. He fought her trying to rip her off of him but she held on. But something scared her. He growled not like a Youkai Human growl but a full canine one. Releasing him she leaped back to asses him. Reaching out with her mind she tried to feel into his but it was alien to her.

-Sesshoumaru?-

His canines had elongated in his mouth and his eyes were tinged slightly with red. She dug deeper to look for something remotely like his original self. Or what she assumed was his human self. But everywhere she looked it was red. Or it was black. Not two very promising colors. It was also noted that his usually extremely organized and efficient mind was messed and totally on instinct.

As if he knew she was sorting through his mind he shook his head and growled. Submerging herself amid his mind she went deeper and deeper_. I need to get him out of this soon or I'm dead meat, literally_. With this in mind she swam around in his thoughts finally coming to a spec of gold. It was being bombarded by the other colors repeatedly. Looking at it she had no idea what to do with it.

In the end she tried to stretch it and pull it out to the front of his mind. Although she did manage to pull it to the front, she still had no way to stretch it. Looking at Sesshoumaru she noticed that his canines had retracted but his eyes were still tinged with red.

Feeding the gold spot with some of her own good thoughts it started to expand. When it finally got to the point where she didn't have to feed it for it to grow she just watched. At last when his whole mind was back to normal she retracted from it to find Sesshoumaru staring at her intently.

"What just happened?" He asked slowly. Kagome just looked at him.

"Excuse me? You don't remember? I bit you and then you went berserk on me." Kagome informed him.

"Where'd you bite me?" He asked calmly.

"Somewhere around there." She pointed and he opened his collar to see very red teeth marks embedded in the junction of his neck. Touching it he grimaced slightly.

"Higurashi, tell me…how in the world do you have the bad luck to bite me right there?"

Kagome shrugged. She didn't know it was kind of just spur of the moment thing…probably.

"Well just don't do it again. Besides even though you have a good bite, you didn't break the skin." Sesshoumaru said as he replaced the cloth and then messaged it.

-Why?- She questioned.

-Why what?- He asked right back.

-Why to the thing you just said!- she thought.

-What did I just say- he thought infuriatingly.

-You know…the thing-

-I have no idea what you're talking about Higurashi- Sesshoumaru smirked.

-Jerk- Kagome turned away and crossed her arms.

-I heard that-

-Good!-

-Your such a child.-

-Shut up. Just…shut up!-

-And so easily provoked too.- Sesshoumaru teased. Kagome humphed and then stoomped to the door.

"I'm leaving." She said out loud. And then catching an undertone of what he planned to do she stopped, one foot in the door and one foot out.

"And don't even think about what you're thinking got it?" Sesshoumaru just smiled at her and she slammed the door. He chuckled at himself. He wasn't really going to do it but seeing how she reacted he just might. But deciding not to he followed her out the door to the courts.

--------------------

At the courts Kagome found Inuyasha and Kouga already there with a handful of other pages and squires.

"Are you guys worried?" Kagome asked. Kouga sent her a roguish grin.

"No but you should be." Kouga replied. Kagome sent him a rather puzzled look.

"Why?" But before Kouga could answer a voice from behind her answered for him.

"Because of your nonexistent wrestling skills Higurashi." Kagome spun around.

"Shut up." She said half heartedly. Inuyasha looked form her to Sesshoumaru as did Kouga thinking how Sesshoumaru never let anybody speak to him like that.

"I seem to be hearing that a lot from you today Higurashi. Can't think of any other retorts?"

-Don't be so mean!-

-I'm not, just stating a fact.-

-Whatever-

-You left your necklace on the floor Higurashi...how careless-

-What? I- Of all the...You took it off!-

-So it still doesn't change the fact that you left it there-

-Go shoot yourself or something.- Kagome turned away. Sesshoumaru smirked and then tossed the small necklace to her.

-Here-

Inuyasha who had been following this whole byplay furrowed a brow. The two seemed to be communicating but they weren't talking at all. Shaking his head he just shrugged.

"Oy, what up?" Miroku had just come barreling out of the entrance looking as if he were running a race. Kagome looked him over. Was he always last minute?

"Am I late?" He asked at the same time as a horn blew and the five turned toward the podium where Duke Kunai stood.

"We are going to start the physical where all of you will be tested on your fitness, accuracy, coordination, and speed…among other things." You will count off and split into thirteen groups with a judge at each station. You will all rotate and the end will be given your score. If any are injured they will be excused to finish it another time is this clear?"

Everyone nodded. Alright Let's count off.

Kagome got landed in group two with Miroku who looked skittish.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked looking him up and down.

"I can shoot a bow better but it still doesn't go where I want it to?" he complained. Yeah, Kagome could see how that would be a problem.

"Just flow ok?" Kagome said as they walked to the long bow station.

"Flow? What are you talking about," he asked as he picked up one of them. His hands were slippery and he was sweating.

"You will get in ready position and fire one by one down the row. At this station you will be tested on stance and accuracy. Begin." Miroku and Kagome were last, standing at the end of the line. As the arrows were shot one by one it finally reached Miroku. Kagome sighed.

"Just go." She muttered out of one side of her mouth. He gave her a meaningful glance and then let go of the terribly aimed arrow. Kagome taking a calming breath flicked a miniscule amount of energy at the arrow to nick it straight. It was kind of funny, an arrow that was way off to the right suddenly righting itself to go straight into the bull's eye. All the heads that were watching followed its path. Miroku looked, blinked, then looked again thinking it was a fluke.

"Oh my god! Yes! I did it?" Miroku gave a whoop of joy and then hopped around. Kagome grinned, pulled and released her bow. She had no doubt it would hit dead center and then turned to congratulate her friend. As they changed stations she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her.

-Cheater-


	15. Technicalities

**A/n I am going to be updating slower as you noticed and I am terribly sorry…please accept my humble appolagy. (kow tows) Anyway, I need to adjust to highschool work and plus I seemed to be getting injured rather often now from sports and that takes a lot of my time. This chapter will seem a bit unorganized and a bit more rushed than usual. i apologize again because I was hoping to get one more chapter up sooner rather than to wait and look it over. I would appreciate a beta if any offer. No more excuses.---onward.**

**Chapter 13**

**Technicalities of Bitch**

-Hardly- Kagome thought back indignantly. -Since my energy is hard to control it just _happened_ to lash out, that's all-

-….- Sesshoumaru could feel her frustration from his place at the swordsmanship station. He was silently laughing as he toyed with a horse youkai. Blocking a blow to his head he swerved in a fluid motion and rolled off his opponent. Performing a half cut to the side he then snaked his blade up to kiss his opponents throat not in the least fatigued. The horse youkai on the other hand was panting, sword arm hanging limp at his side.

The tired youkai held up his opposite hand Sesshoumaru looked at it then reached out and shook it quickly. As he released it he felt the sweat that had built up on his opponent's hand slipping onto his. Wiping it on his breeches he looked at his instructor for directions as he had been the last match at this station.

"You will proceed to the riding station to be tested there," croaked a toad youkai. The group moved as a pack heading to the saddled horses. Behind him he noticed Kagome entering the swordsmanship station.

-Good luck, _mi'lady_- Sesshoumaru remarked sardonically. Kagome's glare bore holes into his back. The bastard.

-Keep it I don't need it.- Kagome sniffed indignantly

-Whatever you say, _mi'lady_-

-Oh shut up!- Jerk, Kagome thought, the day he becomes king is the day I hang myself.

-Looking forward to it.- Sesshoumaru chuckled at her curse him.

-Hey, Sesshoumaru wait.- Kagome called. The prince turned around and faced her.

-What is it now?- Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest waiting.

-………

…………

…………..-

-Hurry up Higurashi, my time is actually worth something unlike yours.-

-Have fun riding that nag- Kagome replied snidely. She had purposely stalled him for the other riders to pick their mounts. Sesshoumaru turned to the horses half uncrossing his arms. His gaze met that of a small…pony? He couldn't be sure. The small horse looked at him with big doe eyes. A horse with doe eyes…go figure. Grey with black socks the animal reminded him of something he would have ridden…oh say when he had been five. It was the only mount left and was so small that the only one that could ride it comfortably would probably be….that bitch.

-Oh so we're stooping so low as to name calling hn?- Kagome asked in a sing song voice. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as he walked up to his mount. The horse turned his head to look at him blowing a breath. Big doe eyes stared at him and then, Sesshoumaru was just fast enough to dodge the attempted kick. He glowered at the horse, and it looked back as innocent as the day it was born. Glaring Sesshoumaru gripped the pommel with a vengeance and pulled himself onto his mount.

-Didn't you say before that you oh…what was it? Didn't use profane language under any circumstances Sesshy?- Kagome drew his name out just to annoy him.

-That doesn't count- Sesshoumaru thought back as he directed the horse with his thighs.

-There is no way you're getting out of this one-

-Just watch me. Although I'd thought I'd never find myself explaining the technicalities of being canine but some of the dimmer populations need some insight. Bitch technically isn't profane since I am a canine and you are female understand? Therefore when I use it, it does not convey the same meaning as if….lets say, Miroku were to say it. Understand now Higurashi?- Sesshoumaru finished in a voice meant for lecturing a child.

-Yeah, all that is true but you sooooo meant it as an insult then!- Kagome defended herself righteously.

-Prove it- He thought infuriatingly. Kagome was about to come up with some nasty retort but was preoccupied when she was called up to the dueling court. Fastening some makeshift armor onto her person she then gripped the sword offered to her. This was actually her best 'real weapon' station since the arrows weren't really considered noble weapons.

-Well I could feel your evil intent- Kagome replied as she readied herself in an offensive position.

-What? However could you say that my darling Higurashi?- Sesshoumaru asked slyly all the while laughing. Kagome not having time didn't respond.

Kagome launched herself at her opponent when the signal was given. Her opponent was a youkai. She was actually the only human that had beaten one in her year. It was shameful for a youkai to be beaten by a human for their reaction time, and speed were far superior to them. Blocking an upper cut Kagome's shoulder gave a little. Her muscles screamed for her to stop this strenuous activity but Kagome forged on.

This youkai was strong, muscles bulged from his biceps, and his legs were like tree trunks. Kagome's advantage was speed in most fights but against a youkai it was really no use. But for some ardent reason, they seemed to become clumsy around her. It probably had to do with the fact of being in such close proximity with a miko but they still had the advantage in almost all other aspects. After a few minutes, her body was dripping with sweat. Her clothes were disgustingly soaked through and dripping. Wiping her face quickly with her sleeve, a useless move as her sleeve was wet as well, she hopped away from a forward chop. Grunting she scrambled out of his range.

Sesshoumaru sat atop his small horse grumbling at his uncomfortable position and the fact that he had been dooped by Higurashi. And now he was sweating, disgusting perspiration dripping form his brow. The prince never sweated, unless he was sparring with his father. Now he was sitting on his horse sweating just because Higurashi was exerting energy to fight a youkai.

-Can't you wrap it up Higurashi? I'm sitting here sweating and it feels rather distasteful!- Sesshoumaru thought irritated. Kagome rolled her eyes as she was pushed back on the defensive. She was here on the verge of becoming youkai meat and all he could think of was how disgusting sweating felt…what a bastard. She rolled her eyes.

-I heard that and please desist somehow.-

-Yeah that's the question your worship, how?- Kagome thought sarcastically.

-You could always just loose.- Sesshoumaru suggested.

-No, I've got a better one- Kagome thought about how to go about her new spontaneous idea.- Taking a deep breath while ducking a blow she dove into Sesshoumaru's mind. She could feel some surprised resistance.

-Calm down. I just need a minute- Kagome submerged herself in him then pulled herself out, while trying to bring some 'essance of Sesshoumaru' with her. Reentering her body she felt faster and more agile. A wave of calm swept over her tired body. It felt cool and relaxing, but energizing all the same. She sensed things and smelled things beyond normal means. Her nose twitched as she smelt stink fumes coming off her toad teacher. EEwww. But then again she didn't smell so much better herself. Blinking, she caught every miniscule movement be it a fly from a few hundred meters away or just a small a twitch of her opponent's sword hand. The moisture that beaded on her skin were magnified. Every drop was acknowledged in her mind.

Kagome now realized how annoying it was to sweat for Sesshoumaru, to be able to feel all that moisture and stickiness on his skin. She caught a flicker of motion through her eye and turned, readying herself. Jumping experimentally she flew toward him and proceeded to perform a flawless uppercut. Dodging and dancing on the balls of her feet her opponent narrowed his eyes. He had never seen a human move that fast and it wasn't natural.

Kagome smiled, stepping in she clashed blades with him, their bodies almost touching. She felt the extra energy it took to block her inhuman strength. He stumbled awkwardly. Kagome, taking this chance ducked in and slashed his chest, drawing first blood. The cut was really shallow, but in surprise he dropped his blade. The sword fell embedding itself in her right shoulder.

Falling to the ground she bit back a yelp of pain. Kagome attempted to pushed the blade out of her shoulder but it wouldn't budge. Her entire body slumped back and Kagome closed her eyes, shutting the pain away.

Sesshoumaru had been sitting on his horse waiting for his cue to start as he had watched Kagome. She had beaten the other youkai but her opponent, through some uncharacteristic clumsiness, had dropped his blade. Taking a cut to the shoulder Kagome had gone down.

An unexpected pain radiated from his own right shoulder and with a quick glance it was also gushing blood. Gritting his teeth against her pain he ripped a piece of cloth from his clothing to wrap up his arm in annoyance. Tying it securely he grumbled and directed his horse from the line. Jumping from it he stalked over to where she lay. A group of inspectors surrounded her as well as the clumsy oaf that had injured her.

"Move," He demanded. A semi-circle opened for him. The instructer that had been holding Kagome's head looked up at Sesshoumaru measuringly before getting up and brushing off his breeches.

"Wait….Sesshoumaru-sama you should be-…" he cut them off with a glare. Bending down next to Kagome, the prince took off her armor and ripped her sleeve in order to see the cut. The diameter was small but the cut went bone deep. He would have to dig out the bone splinters later.

Kagome was drowsy, and the pain made her delusional. Her senses were still heightened from the borrowed energy. Cracking an eye open she saw Sesshoumaru with a whole lot of other people. They milled around, dark shapeless bodies around one clean shaven white one. Tired she closed her eyes hissing as something probed her wounded flesh.

Sesshoumaru gripped the sword. It was a large sword made of dense iron and surly heavy enough to have broken her color bone clean through if she hadn't used her powers. Moving it experimentally he stopped when his shoulder protested and a hiss of pain came from Kagome.

-Stay conscious Higurashi, no matter what you do or…- She promptly fainted as he swiftly tugged the blade from her flesh. Blood dribbled down her arm from the massive cut and was soaked up by her uniform. The red traveled and ate up all the grey and soon her shirt was no longer its original color. Under her shoulder there now existed an impressive deep red puddle of her blood. It was still building. After she had blacked out, the energy she had borrowed returned to Sesshoumaru who was now staring at the limp female in his arms with utter annoyance and just a tad bit of worry. Without the extra boost, the platelet's in her blood that had worked at abnormal speeds patching up the wound collapsed producing a larger gap. Her Immune system fighting off foreign substances were overloaded and infection was sure to settle in a few hours later. Even her complexion seemed to change in a matter of seconds from a light pink to a greenish white.

I thought I had told her _not_ to faint on me and she goes off and faints a second later. Nice job Higurashi, way to listen to directions that might have saved your life. Muttering some curse or other he grabbed her arms and righting her. Sesshoumaru growled slightly as he lifted her dead weight so it settled on his right shoulder. Walking briskly back to his dorm he ignored many puzzled looks though the halls.

As he came upon his door he opnned it. Entering he kicked it shut with an audible slam. Settling her on the floor. Her shirt, soaked with blood was not fit for anything now. He would have to rip it off. His eyes traveled down to her ruined trousers, those would have to go too. Throwing modesty to the wind he kneeled next to her form and with a single slash of his claws ripped the fabric. Wiping his claws off on his breeches he walked over to a mahogany drawer located in the corner of his obsessively clean residence. Removing a bundle, bandages, a pitcher and clothe he stalked back to her prone form trying to avert his eyes as best he could. Although he had slept with many women, it just seemed wrong for him to be taking advantage of this situation to let horomones conquer his senses. Laying out his bundle, it revealed numerous tweezers, scissors and other mettle instruments.

Taking the pitcher he poured some wine from it to the cloth. Looking form the pitcher to her he cringed as he knew what would happen. Pouring a bit onto Kagome's shoulder she convulsed and he hissed as his shoulder screamed at him to desist. His shoulder was on fire now, the burning getting worse every moment he waited. Gritting his teeth he vowed to get this over with as quickly as possible. Looking one last time at the instruments to the wine, and then finally back to her he sat back on his haunches resignedly brushing a hand over her brow, down her arm to her hand. Even as she was caked with blood her skin was flawless ivory and every aspect of her rounded body was perfect.

-This is going to be one nasty interlude for you and me Higurashi- Sesshoumaru relayed to her, not axpecting a response in the least. Butby some miracle she seemed to have received the thought and squeezed his hand ever so slightly before she went limp once more.

**--------------------**

**Important A/n**

**OK, I am starting a new story, some of you might know already but it's called Velocity Overload. It's based on a racing theme. Some of her family members have died in racing accidents and she is forbidden to be even curious about the racing world. But somehow she seemed to have an innate talent and persues it secretly.**

**Right now the lead male part is open and if any of you are interested could you please take a look at it and tell me if Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru would be better for the part. **

And down

Down

And down just a teensy bit farther is the review button-(smile innocently) just reminding y'all. Lov'ya and see you in the next chapter.


	16. What?

A/n. This is the longest chapter I ever written for this story-woohoo.Spent the week thinking about how I was such a bad writer for being unorginized and not updating. Sorry...onward.

**Chapter 15 What?**

Kagome felt warm, her arms fluid, watery as if her bones had suddenly turned into oatmeal. Her body ached a little but otherwise she had the weird sensation of being floating in air…as if she were drugged. But that couldn't have been real because if she remembered correctly she had been…where had she been? Kagome couldn't exactly pin point or form a recallesance for along with her body her brain seemed as if it were made of fluff.

Cracking one eye open, she jerked and clenched them immediately and moaned. The sharp bright light had penetrated Kagome's irises and gave her brain an unwanted shock in her fairytale state and now her mind was beginning to work. The dull ache in her right shoulder was becoming more apparent with every waking moment and the heat was making it even less bare able.

Opening her mouth to call for someone she found she couldn't. Her mouth was dry, her tongue furry. Just as an uncomfortable whine escaped her lips the door creaked open. Keeping her eyes shut she willed the maid or whoever it was to go away. No such luck.

As she felt the sinking of the mattress near the foot of the bed she tried to tell that person off but it came out as an incoherent grumble.

"How are you doing?" It took Kagome a few moments to realize who it was but after she had, she tried to kick him off. It was a pathetic attempt only managing to stiffen her already aching leg muscles.

"Go away Sesshou-" Kagome coughed and then whimpered as her throat stung from the abrasion and lack of moisture. An amused chuckle came from the end of the bed causing her to make a face. She could just see the smirk on his face even though her eyes were closed. Kagome heard some water being pored into something and then something solid was pushed between her lips.

Water dribbled slowly into her mouth. It felt heavenly. Closing her mouth to swallow some liquid slid down her burning cheeks, cooling them. She could have sworn she felt her cells each suck up the welcomed liquid. The water was taken away too quickly, still leaving her body wanting for more. Opening her mouth too whine a stern voice spoke in her mind.

-You've had enough. You're body can only take so much at a time or it'll end up throwing it up and personally, I don't want to end up going through another episode of your deliriousness.- Her tired mind only caught an undertone of what had happened during the period of her unconsciousness.

-but I fe-

-I, unfortunately, understand perfectly what you feel and likewise advise you not to have too much water at one time.-

-Can you take off these blankets? It's too hot-

-No, you're body is still weak and therefore it's better too warm than cold. Here I need you to drink this.- Sesshoumaru tipped a fowl smelling cup into her mouth and before she could protest dumped the contense into her mouth. Choking it down with surprise half of it leaked out in the process.

-That's disgusting.- Kagome threw angrily at him.

-I know.- Came the unfeeling response, -finish it.- She clamped her mouth shut before he could dump the rest of the grungy liquid down her throat.

-Bastard, I'll report you for food poisoning- Kagome spat back at him, a pathetic attempt of a come back.

-You may try all you want Higurashi…but you won't get very far accusing the _crown prince_ of poisoning you while you were sick with a _fever repellent medicine_ widely accepted throughout the land.- Even through her unhealthy state could she realize the obvious insinuation of her lack of common sense.

-Are you suggesting I'm stupid?-

-Yes.- It was a straight and direct answer.

-Yes is all you can say to that? Well If I'm stupid then you're…a chauvinistic pig!-

-Mhhhhhh- This response made her even madder than if he were to have responded.

-I don't like you.-

-Feeling's mutual Higurashi.-

-Shut up!-

-From the intelligent prospective that you've ounce again proved you do not posses, I'm actually not talking to you because that would involve my mouth.-

-Then get out of my mind!-

-With pleasure…- The moment after he pulled out Kagome jerked as a new flood of pain entered her body. The aches and pains she had previously attained were nothing compared to what her body felt now. She was bruised and battered and it was all because Sesshoumaru had ceased to pull her weight. Kagome's eye sight was now rather blurred. She saw him lean over with worry…or was it satisfaction of finally putting in her place? She couldn't tell but with energy she would have thought she hadn't previously had she reached out for him with a desperate plea for him to come back. The pain eased away rapidly as Sesshoumaru ounce again began to soften the pain.

-You are pathetic Higurashi-

-No, I'm only human.-

-A worthless excuse to fall back on. I've seen you beat demons in the practice yard. You're the only human, or one of the only humans that can…Why are you acting as an invalid now?-

-You just want me to thank you for it is that it? Admit defeat to the almighty?- His smirk confirmed it.

-Well, you're not going to get it from me.-

-I saved you're life and this is the response I receive? Maybe I'll leave you for dead next time.-

-You'd never…-

-I'm certainly considering it now that you haven't graciously thanked me to save your worthless life.-

-Meh.- Kagome attempted to sit up only to be bound by the heavy quilts that lay atop her. And it was that moment that she noticed that his room was so much nicer than hers. The mattress was covered by silk for god's sake and she'd bet her best sword that the comforter was a swan feathered velvet covered one. And then it was also purple…her favorite color. Oh the unfairness of it all.

-Poor Higurashi. And actually it's a youkai swan's feather which prolongs the time of use and is about a hundred times softer.- He was patronizing her…jerk. Sesshoumaru got up from the end of the bed and walked to the head. Placing one elegant hand on her back and the other on the bed he lifted her into a sitting position.

Kagome's head spun, a massive whirling of colors. Kagome could feel the veins by her temple pump as if they were to explode. The sudden sitting position had caused blood to rush out of her head leaving the body unbalanced. Ounce the world settled a crass smell filled her nostrils….or not. It was really Sesshoumaru's nose…and her sweat. Kagome flushed suddenly embarrassed at being so dirty and disgusting smelling. Sesshoumaru hadn't needed to help her but he had…did that mean something or did he just want to see how her wild escapade would turn out? She gazed at him under her lowered lashes aware that he may be ably to catch her thoughts.

He was currently staring out the massive window that adorned the east side wall of his magnificent room. Light reflected off his perfectly porcelain skin and it was the first time she had seen him without his emotionless mask on. His aristocratically chiseled face she admitted grudgingly was handsome in an almost perfect way. His physique was ideal, youkai or human and the silky white hair looked as soft as snow in December. There were so many windows around his room and he seemed comfortable here. Sesshoumaru must appreciate the light Kagome thought.

The sun was setting, a horizon of red and purple stretched on for what seemed like forever. Sesshoumaru was an enigma for sure. He sometimes blew hot, then cold and then he'd ignore her all together. What was with that? And most of all, he liked to be in control. It was irking that someone else could think her thoughts….hear her mind. To have to watch what she thought before she'd think it….if that made sense. But she could tell he was tired and didn't have the time to snoop.

Making sure she was stable by herself he stood up pointing to a mahogany door that probably connected to the…

"You need a bath Higurashi, you smell. And worse, my sheets smell. Go take a bath in that suite. It should be free since it's the royal bathroom." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wait! I can't go in there." What was meant as an exclamation came out as a croak. Her throat was evidentally still parched. Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead. He must really be tired Kagome thought, he never really does unnecessary motions.

-Just go.- Kagome looked from him to the bathroom and back. Could she really? The royal bathroom? Kagome peeled of the sheets and slowly swung her legs over the bed. Her movements started out sluggish but rapidly got better. Making her way to the artfully carved door she suddenly recalled that she needed a change of clothes.

-On the bench to you're left ounce you enter. There will also be a towel.-

-Thanks-

Stepping in to the changing room she slipped behind a screen and found her clothes which was accompanied by a large white towel. She stripped down throwing her dank clothes into what she assumed was the dirty clothes bin over in the far corner. Taking her towel she took her first step into the royal bathroom. Her eyes widened into large orbs. Her mouth opened, slackening.

-Close your mout, you'll catch flies-

-Shut up.- Kagome pushed him out fully intent on appreciating the room. She had prepared herself for something extravagant but it still astonished her. The magnitude of the room washed with gold and swathed with silk hangings. It also didn't look much like a bath, it was more like….like a pool or multiple pools to be exact. Fountains with…naked people- adorned the room spilling water in ripples that wafted steam. Was she jealous? Hell yeah! Kagome had loved to take baths in the first place but here, she wouldn't be out before the last bell.

Placing the towel by the water's edge she placed a hand in the steaming water. Perfect. Kagome sat down on the ledge, slowly edging in. As she was finally off, she sunk in groaning as the water relaxed her muscles. This was heaven.

After swathing herself down, rinsing and then finishing her hair she dozed. Closing her eyes and letting the water calm her senses.

A bottle dropped in a clutter soon followed by a whole lot of other things. Her eyes opened to catch a very shocked Inuyasha standing by the doorway, his towels and accessories by his feet followed by his jaw. Neither of them moved for the first few moments but soon after realizing the situation she screamed as loud as she could, covering her chest and scrunching her legs. Kagome was soon followed by Inuyasha's freaked out yell. She could feel a confused tickle at the back of her mind and knew it was Sesshoumaru.

-Help! There's a pervert in the bathroom!- Her remark was followed by a prince crashing into the bathroom. By now Kagome had gotten out and covered herself with the overlarge towel standing by the edge.

"Inuyasha…I thought you never took bathes." Sesshoumaru remarked lightly to the still shocked half brother of his. He took a step so that he was next to Kagome.

"Uh-I…well I- fell into some mud…yeah." Inuyasah was to busy staring at Kagome as if she had grown horns and a tail to fully realize and orally represent his surprise. Kagome blinked twice suddenly overcome by a nauseous feeling. Reaching over, Sesshoumaru supported her weight.

"Um not to insult you man but…did I just see breasts? Kam you gotta explain yourself." Inuyasha now managed to get his jaw to work. Sesshoumaru gave him a hard look and Inuyasha returned it.

"I'll tell you later Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru told him, "Meanwhile you're not to mention a thing to anyone is that understood?" Inuyasha nodded. Bending down to pick up his things he turned to go.

"I guess I'll bathe somewhere else then." Then the door closed. Sesshoumaru let out a tired sigh.

-Why do you always cause trouble for me?- Sesshoumaru sent tiredly, -You know I had to sped the last day or so watching and making sure you didn't over fever and to keep dressing your damn wound?- Kagome who had been all the while looking at the floor winced at his jarring tone. He never cursed, but when he did he was pissed.

-Uh….-

-And it was the first time I had to sleep sitting in a chair so to make sure you didn't end up dying on me.-

-You cared?- Kagome thought meekly. She could feel him boring wholes into the top of her head.

-May I remind you that if you died…my status is rather ambiguous for I am attached to you mentally. There is the fare risk that when your life is taken, so will mine.-

-So you didn't care?- Kagome supplied.

-Go change and I'll meet you in my room. You need more rest.-

-Thank you Sesshouamru…-It was whispered through her mind but he had stopped walking and nodded before disappearing. What had she gotten herself into? A royal mess with a bunch of royal people that's what it was.

She quickly slipped into her provided silk pajamas and dried her hair with the towel. Looking at her reflection in the mirror what she saw was Kagome but different. This one was tan, hair long but if put up into some sort of messy ponytail like Kouga, could pass as manly. Her arms even though not thicker with muscle could show her newfound strength through their firm appearance. If it weren't for her loose shirt that cut out al her curves, she was a girl, plain and simple.

Walking into his bedroom she went to the newly changed bed. The sheets were now a lighter purple silk that caught the light and glistened. He signaled her to get in while he sat on a chair…probably the one he had been in the last two or three day's straight. Kagome gingerly slipped into the bed sighing as the soft mattress did wonders for her still healing body. Now tilting her head trying to view Sesshoumaru's taut profile she felt guilty, guilty for causing him so much trouble.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Highness, your dinner is ready." A muffled maid's voice from the other side of the door. Sesshoumaru arose from his seat to walk to the door and take the offered tray. Walking back he told her to sit up.

-I do not know how much your system can take but I suggest you try to eat a little. If it does not go down well, I'll know.- Sesshoumaru stirred the watery soup quickly to cool it before picking it up and extending it to Kagome. Gazing at it with slight distaste she opened her mouth and let the spoon enter and deposit 'food'. It tasted as watery as it appeared with no taste whatsoever. It was plain mush.

-This isn't food!- Kagome thought fiercely. –This is mush!- Sesshoumaru refilled the spoon and lifted it up to her lips. She refused to open.

-Eat- It was an order. Kagome pursed her lips.

-No, I don't feel like it. It'll make me sicker.-

-That's a lie and we both know it.- Sesshoumaru put a hand on the back of her head.

-Come on, you don't need to eat the whole thing.-

The disgusting muckyness smell wafted up to her nose. She really wasn't hungry and the food was really killing any appetite prior to eating it but Sesshoumaru was watching her intently with his hand on her neck. Kagome looked at it and frowned. She wasn't usually picky but this 'food' was pushing it. Opening her mouth she hesitated and was about to shut it but Sesshoumaru was quick and got the spoon in her mouth before she could. Swallowing it with a shudder she coughed.

Sesshoumaru had already refilled the spoon and was holding it up to her.

-You said you cared for me-

-I said no such thing Higurashi.-

-But you implied it…- It was wishful thinking but she wanted a straight answer.

-Just eat.- Sesshoumaru blew on the 'food' and held it up to her ounce more. This time she opened her mouth to except it.

Another knock came upon the door.

"Highness, your dinner." A maid called again.

-Not again.- Kagome pouted –This stuff is disgusting and I can't finish it as is.-

Sesshoumaru ignored her, settling the bowl off to the side and went to get the door. Coming back a delicious aroma filled the room. A tray filled with delicacies from what seemed like various countries, Kagome was probably drooling, her eyes like saucers.

-I want some of that.-

-This is my dinner,- He nodded toward the mush, -and that's yours- Kagome's mouth dropped. That was soooooo evil.

-I know.- A smug expression.

-You do know you're giving me some!-

-Oh… I do now do I? It seems to have slipped my mind. Only have enough for one person.- Kagome glared at him vehemently, trying to drill a hole into his head with her eyes. It wasn't working.

-I'm sick.- She whined pathetically, -It's the least you could do to feed me edible food.- A pout filled her face. She'd never had to whine before but now, her old way of physically forcing someone to her bidding wasn't going to work.

-I know, that is edible and healthy.- He held up a spoon fill to her. She stuck her lower lip out even more. –You're turning more and more like a woman with each growing day. By the end of this month you'll end up like lady scarlet in breeches.- Kagome scowled at this, knowing it wasn't going to score her any points.

-But I want some of that.- The food that sat on his lap was tempting her, driving her crazy.

-If you finish this,- he held up the bowl of mush, -then you get some of this.- He held up a chocolate covered pastry. Kagome stared at the pastry then at him, and then finally at the bowl.

-Two of those.-

-Deal-

Kagome opened her mouth and quickly she downed the rest of the contents of the bowl. Finishing she wiped her mouth with the napkin provided on the tray. Turning to Sesshoumaru she opened her mouth expectantly. He raised a single elegant eyebrow. Gazing down at the pastry he lifted it up to her mouth and just as she bit down he drew it away with what Kagome interpreted as a very evil smirk.

-Bastard-

-Bitch-

-Jerk-

-You do know you're not winning any points this way.- Kagome glowered, trying to melt him with her gaze. He held it up to her ounce more. Kagome, with a dignified little hmph, turned away, nose in the air.

-Come on, Kagome. You can monitor me to see if I'll do it again.- Looking at it skeptically she opened up and he popped it into her mouth. After she had eaten two and he had finished his meal he blew out the candles. Going behind a changing screen she could hear a rustling of clothes. He must have been changing into his pajamas. As he rounded the screen she had seen that she'd been right. He now wore a pair of white silk pair of sleeping clothes, his shirt settling along his broad shoulders just right. Sesshoumaru stopped a few feet from her bed and gazed at her before blnking and turning away to his chair.

Turning on her side she stared at him. Sesshoumaru didn't look to comfortable, settled now in his chair. But who would, sleeping in a chair? He looked serene like the face of a lake, cool and perfect. His arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed loosly at the ankles. His form gave off a lax vibration but she still felt that he was tired, tired from taking care of her. He made her feel like she was a handicap, a relationship not to far from some sort of joint disease that needed intensive care or would become lethal.

Kagome curled up on her side still looking in Sesshoumaru's general direction. She needed to become stronger, to change from a liability to an advantageous attachment. Their source of connection had not been scoped yet but she'd try to see if there was a way she to could become a source of power for him as he was for her. That'd be the day she'd stop feeling guilty not for saving his life…but for the consequences that followed.

-Are you comfortable?-

-How do you think I'm going to answer that question Higurashi?-

-No?-

-Don't ask stupid questions, you might be mistaken for an imbecile-

-There is plenty of room in this bed, here you can just get on.-

-I thought we established that I don't do humans.- Sesshoumaru thought annoyingly. Kagome huffed.

-I was only trying to be nice you didn't have to throw it back in my face. If you don't want something you can just say so politely otherwise you'll be mistaken as a commoner.- Kagome finished snidely. Turning over she brought the blnket over her shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling rebuffed. Kagome could feel his eyes on her back and for a while he did nothing. He just stared his posture no longer relaxed but upright.

-Move over.- Kagome's eyes pooped open and she half turned his way.

-I though we established you never did humans.- Kagome shot back, voice sharp.

-I changed my mind.- Kagome's widened at this.

-Don't you come near me.-

-Do not worry. We've already established I don't do humans and no matter how much you deny it…you are one. I'm just sleeping here tonight. Besides you offered.- His voice was soothing, with teasing hint attached to it. He lifted up the covers and slowly slipped under them. Kagome wriggled to accommodate him as she felt the mattress sink in.

-Goodnight.-

-hmmm-.

---------------------

**Thanx for all the reviews. I tried to right a longer fic. This is ten pages and I think from now on because I want to seem more professional I want to set this at ten pages each chapter. Also if there are any questions on the story you are welcome to ask. I'll try to answer best as possible. **

**For people that are reading VO it is open to suggestions but I havn't had the time b/c I came out with my first harry potter fic and it seems fun.**

**The** **Squabbit**- Yeah I'm sorry. Schools been hectic and I just havn't found the time. I'm very happy you injoy this fic and I'm trying to go through and edit because there are parts that contradict each other. It's sooooo messed up. THanx.

**Zachana16**- Yeah I haven't established the lines of their connection but I think it should effect the other but lightly.

Yenye- yeah, he fit's better for a racing story and I prefer writing him to Inuyasha.

**ranchan23**- Yes but not as strongly. If she was to pull away from him it'd feel different. It has the potential to hurt if she were to 'help' him with his pain. I havn't really set boundries on how strong this connection is. I'm concentrating on keeping characteristics straight. It'd be weird if Seshy had blue eyes in one chapter and green in the other. Haha. But it's better than a gender change I read somewhere else.

**Kurai**-**Mizuki**- Thanx. I actually read the series a long time ago. Somewhere in elementary school and now I'm a sophomore so I tend to forget what happens and now the story can't really be treated as an alanna b/c it's so different but whatever.

**Angel**- Thanx, I actually started out reading inu fics but now prefer Sesshoumaru because he's so complicated in character.

**Zachana16-** I kind of have trouble deciding wheather they should talk or think. Kinda weird and I don't know how my story which was so organized before became totally different than I imagenned. Sighs…oh well, its not all that bad.

And Thanx to the following people b/c you're the most supportive reviewers everrrrrrr.

**funnyfan, Former-Angel-Assassin, inuyasha1818, Mary, hermonine, JadeStoneTheYounger, LilNezumi LilInu, Fire Mistress, Gothic Lust, Sesshoumaru lover416, lonelylulaby, renyun, Blueyesangel1186, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, bluemonkey89, Me**

**And down just a little more is the magic button. you know you want to...winks. **

**thanx**


	17. Asset

**A/n-This is a very short chapter as I'm just getting back into writing mode and need to sort out my story I apologize greatly for not updating but there is a greater chanc enbow of me not giving up on this story –even though it needs a lot of editing. Enjoy.**

Disclaimor-Definitely not mine.

Chaptor 16

Let's begin with….the fact that that she usually woke up to a raggedy quilt and a straw mattress issued to any normal page throughout the palace. Well this unusual morning she woke to the softest mattress she had ever slept on and opening her eyes Kagome was greeted with majestic bed posts that could have been pillars for there size.

Stretching cattily she yawned and then turned onto her side, colliding solidly into something large…..and warm. Kagome's eyes widened and looked up slowly. Her eyes traveling up to a collar bone….a square jaw….perfectly carved mouth…straight nose….an amused pare of gold eyes staring at her quite lazily.

"AHH! What the…?" Kagome scrambled back a few feet, or tried to at least. Her body still drained and weak only managed to flop back into her original spot. A chuckle arose from the prince as he sat up. Rolling his shoulder Sesshoumaru looked down at her a smirk adorned his chiseled feature. Kagome groaned and lifted the blanket above her head, hiding herself in it. Wishing it would act as a barrier between her and the regal youkai, wasn't it a little too early for poking fun at her?

-it's never to early Higurashi- Sesshoumaru laughed. Kagome glared at the blanket…it wasn't doing its job right. He must be a morning person Kagome thought dejectedly.

-Go away…- Kagome retorted.

-That's one pathetic comeback, can't think of anything else?- Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. She had already known it was pathetic, she didn't need him to point out all her mistakes…it was too early damn it.

-I know, its just to much fun to see you riled up, especially when you don't have the ability to produce adiquiate arguments.-

-Screw off.- Kagome closed her eyes. Lids still feeling heavy from just waking up.

-Get up. You passed the examinations although because you didn't finish all the required stations your score is….somewhat less desirable than others. Friends have been asking about you.-

-really?- Kagome questioned, not really expecting to be answered.

-Yeah, something about you being in my room instead of the infirmary…" Sesshoumaru trailed off. Kagome worked the notion in her uncooperative mind. This couldn't be good.

-what'd you say?- Kagome was beginning to feel nervous, anxiety waking her up. She felt him lift his shoulders in a makeshift shrug.

-Sesshoumaru….you'd better tell me or else-

-or else what?-

-I'm serious!-

-So am I. Can't you tell?- Kagome made a weak attempt to strike his shoulder but it failed. She could tell he was laughing at her even without looking at him. It wasn't fair for him to mock her in this condition. Pouting, she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. She felt the mattress groan as the canine prince next to her stretched and got up…..

She also felt the cold air as…..

"Sesshoumaru! You Bastard give that back!" Seeing how she hadn't exercised her voice in a few days it came out more as an indignant squeak than anything else. Sesshoumaru had quickly ripped the blanket off her small form which was now only covered in the pair of silk pajamas provided yesterday. Kagome curled up in a fetal position and glared trying to melt him with her gaze. Apparently it wasn't working so well as she saw the frank amusement flashing in his gold flecked eyes.

-Give that back!- Her threat, although sounding less ridiculous, still gone on unheaded.

-You need to get up Higurashi, there are people wondering why you're in my room and questioning my authority.- Kagome scoffed at this. Questioning his authority? Yeah and she was the queen of Tokko land. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

-Ok they may question my motives if you stay any longer. I've already come up with an alibi.- Sesshoumaru made a disgruntled sound as he found that his thoughts were going unnoticed as the little minx was staring forlornly at the blankets that were still firmly within his grasp. Sighing he looked from the blankets to Kagome curled up on his bed, then he dumped the blankets unceremoniously on top of her. In record time she had grabbed, and cocooned herself in the blankets and purred. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her prone form on the bed.

-Have you been listening to me?-

-Yeah-

-So what was I talking about Higurashi?- Sesshoumaru asked sardonically.

-…..-

-That's what I thought listen up, you need to move to your room because people will start asking questions. They might brush the first few days because they know we're good friends but you coming to my room instead of the infirmary is still questionable.-

-Your kicking me out?- Kagome pouted. She loved these sheets. Maybe she could secretly remove them to her room but her thought process stopped as she realized there really couldn't really be any secrets between her and this youkai. It was impossible as he could 'hear' all her thoughts loud and clear.

-Yes. You'll be fine I will unfortunately still have to uphold some of your bodily pain but otherwise you'll just be sour.- Sesshoumaru finished with a hint of annoyance in his words.

-Can I have your sheets?-

-No.- He stated quite firmly

-hey! I'm injured…….- it came out a whine

-Yes but not an invalid.-

-And need special treatment to recover…..

-Which absolutely doesn't include my sheets.-

-You're so mean.-

-Be a man….or you might be mistaken for a woman-

-Hey!- That was low.

-I know. Get up Higurashi because classes start in half an hour. Your uniform is on the chair and….everything else you need.- Kagome looked over at the chair wondering what the last part could possibly be consisted of. Her eyes grew large as she saw her breast band that he had so rudely taken before hanging of the chair seemingly washed and ironed.

-Pervert! You kept that?-

-Of course, I tacked it to my head board remember?- Kagome's jaw dropped twelve inches.

-I thought you were joking!- Kagome through the pillow at him. Sesshoumaru just laughed. Although admittedly Kagome liked to see the forever stoic prince laugh like this as it made him seem more similer to the age group they shared and just that much handsomer but didn't appreciate how it always seemed to be directed at her, evil bastard.

-Actually I was….- This earned another pillow to the face.

-You tricked me!-

-You're just too gullible Higurashi. And remember you still have Inuyasha to deal with.-

Kagome glared at him for poking fun at her slower wits. She'd get him back if it was the last thing she did Kagome thought resolutely.

-Sure Higurashi, you're effort is duly noted but remember I am the youkai prince, there is no way you're going to take me down.-

-You take that back- It was a childish retort.

-I will, when you've proven your oh so courageuos words.- he left at that, the door closing to leave Kagome alone in his spacious bedroom.

"I will Sesshoumaru, one day you'll see that i'll become famous and an asset to you rather than just a thorn in your side...you'll see." Kagome stated resolutely to the empty room. And although she didn't realize it, her words were so very true.

**------------------------------**

**A/n**

**Ok so I know I havn't wrote in like a year but I've been really busy but I'm thinking of settling down and writing some good stuff for you guys **

**I also want to mention that I kinda want readers to suggest what they want to happen. The story is open ended and anything can happen so if you guys have any good ideas your welcome to contribute. **

**Also I know this may be slightly lazy but if someone tells me what color Mirku, inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kouga, Naraku's eyes are or if I have given them a color and figure out their ages and what season and how many seasons actually passed I will forever love you and update in the next three weeks. **

**To my awesome reviewers…..luv y'all**

Vigorian-Asakura-thanx but I really don't know where I'm going with this.

renyun-Apparantly in this chapter it says he does realize but I dunno inuyasha is inuyasha hahaha.

Me- yeah I wanted to elaborate on that scene but didn't I probably have to change it. It was pretty funny though writing that scene.

The Squabbit- Thanx a lot. Its so weird cuz I wrote this like years back and then I'm like huh? Wait what color was his/ her eyes or what does she look like. Or what happened. Its weird and I need to do some major editing. Thank you for your reviews - yay.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess-that's nice to know. An author feels good when their work is appreciated….but I've been lazy so I should apologize to y'all

LilNezumi LilInu-yeah you should its good

Linda-Yeah sorry you feel like that but things might change…..can't hint whats gonna happen cuz I don't know but anythings possible.

Former-Angel-Assassin-Thanx a lot. I really don't think I'm a good writer because my thoughts are all over the place but what I write is for you guys. It makes me feel good to know someone likes it.

Zachana16-Yup, I'm really not sure what is Sesshoumaru should feel. Don't know if he should kinda like her or what but the story just flows so whatever. Thanx for reviewing.

lalahatesperkyppl444- EH heheh, Actually that might be a possibility thinking about it. Also I wanted to let people know that suggestions are welcomed and the story line may be altered for people as long as its still based on allanna storyline.

Fire Mistress-Yeah, sorry about that its just that its junior year and I've kinda been busy and stuff but I'm thinking of coming back and focus on writing.

A great thanks to all my reviewers for you awsomeness YAY!

Oo.Summers.oO, Aria423, wonderinspirit, YoUrWoRsTnIgHtMeRe, Kandyland Reject, inuyasha1818, funnyfan, Crystal jade2, aisu-kuro-kitsune, miko-angel, Megumi-san, kagome-sess, KrazedKawaiiKitsune, turquoise89,Inu-Miko88, Alyakcm, nhjade1

**And then theirs the magic button….you know you want to (winks).**


	18. Premonitions

**A/n Sorry…junior year and I'm dying. I know this is kind of unacceptable (ducks vegetables and other thrown food) but at least it wasn't another year. It was half a year. I would like to inform y'all that your reviews keep me going and I luv ya. Just a lot of stress. I don't know why I'm writing this the weekend of finals but I want you to know that no matter how slow I will update. **

**Disclaimor- not mine unfortunately**

**And I give you the long awaited**

Chapter 17

The day flew by in a whirlwind as she floated from class to class. Her wound still stung whenever she had the bad judgment to move he torso and her mind was still in a haze. The sluggishness she accumulated from the past days in bed had not fully dissipated and contributed to her slow behavior.

"Higurashi I asked you a question…it'd be most conductive if you would stop staring at nothing and returned your attention to class." Kagome blinked once and then again. What? She looked at the board trying to grapple what it was that they were learning.

A normal professor would have just dropped it and leapt to his next victim but their old etiquette teacher was not so. The longer it took her the more looks of annoyance she was getting from her class mates.

Kagome finally just dove into Sesshoumaru's mind and found the answer immediately.

"You should bow and then offer to lead her in." Kagome asserted confidently with a polite smile that seemed to elicit a slight frown from her already irritated teacher.

-You should pay more attention Higurashi its not like you're the one still in pain- Kagome glared at his back.

-I am in pain!- She retorted –Just not as much as before. And no one asked you to take the weight anyway- For a moment she started to feel nauseas, bright stars appeared in her eyes as the youkai prince released his burden slightly before quickly taking it back.

-What was that Higurashi?-

-Nothing- Kagome mumbled

-That's what I thought and if you don't stop glaring at the back of my head that teacher is going to throttle you- Kagome's head jerked to see the teacher indeed was glaring at her again.

-Why is it always me?-

The class resumed and Kagome heaved a sigh as the bell rang. Because of her wound she had been relieved of afternoon combat classes and told to rest up.

Upon finishing her lunch and avoiding Inuyasha she returned to her rooms only to be greeted by and enthusiastic Akira. He pounced on her, his weight bringing her painfully to the ground.

"Ow! Akira watch it that hurt…nggg" Pushing her self up, Kagome panted and winced as the wound stretched.

"How have you been doing? I'm sorry you were so cooped up when I was gone"

Kagome bent down and retrieved his food bowl and poured the contents she had pilfered from the kitchen into it. Akira playfully nudged her from behind.

"Stop that and eat your food and then go and do your daily exercises. It wouldn't do to get out of shape. And I need to rest." She added almost as an afterthought.

Walking to the mirror she let her hair down and unbound her chest. It felt a world better as she seemed to have hit her growth spurt and had become bustier…in all the wrong places. Kagome had had to resort to 'accidentally' tearing her shirts in order to have the palace tailor expand them.

She had also had to loosen her breeches as the tighter they got the more chance the boys had to notice that she seemed not to have the same package down south that they had.

Then there was Inuyasha to deal with. Kagome groaned and poured some water into the water bin by her bed before splashing water onto her face. He'd keep his silence but it would take him a little getting used to the idea o her as a female rather than the boy he'd always assumed she was.

After drying off she carefully lowered herself onto the bed wincing as the straws in the mattress poked into the soft, irritated skin of her wound. She tried to sleep on the side that didn't have the wound. However, the pain from this was greater than the one she had had just a minute ago that she dropped back on her back.

"I'm so spoiled" Kagome voiced out loud.

"I can take this….I'll just suck it up, no big deal." She stared up into the ceiling and counted to ten. The pain was getting any better. A voice from the back of her mind was whispering to her. You know, Sesshoumaru's rooms are open and you know ehere they are. The guard would let you in because he's already seen you and the maid could bring you sweets if you want. Her subconscious was right but her pride held her back.

"Alright, Alright I get it." Kagome got up and redressed, plodding off to his rooms. He won't mind will he? Its not as if he's there right now anyway she convinced herself.

Once reaching the double doors that lead to his wing she nodded at the guard who opened it for her.

Kagome quickly entered his bedroom and fell onto the plush bed with a contented sigh before she lifted the covers and snuggled under them. I'll just get out before he comes back she thought, and take the covers and sheets with me. The day had taken its toll on her, the constant infliction of pain whenever she moved and the burden of her classes. Kagome yawned loudly before falling asleep.

With a start she woke up and found herself in a tent. The canvas moved to reveal Sesshoumaru as he strode in and signaled her to get up. Kagome furrowed her brow but got up all the same. Where was she?

"Come help me put these on. The east bank has sent out the call. There having men deployed now as we speak."

"What?" Kagome was disoriented and looked down to the armor he had placed in her hands and blinked.

"Are you daft? We're in the middle of a war hurry up Sesshoumaru muttered as he slipped on his riding gloves. Awkwardly she put the armor over his shoulders and pulled on the straps.

"What war?" Kagome cringed at the look he gave her.

"The war with the east for the valley of Hathaway what war do you think we're in." He threw her an annoyed glance as he buckled and recheck his armor. As she still seemed confused he elaborated sarcastically

"The one where they sprang a surprise attack from the far bank. It seemed they had been readying themselves for years with the amount of troops they had organized there. Bastards!" Kagome was taken back at the uncharacteristic curse.

"What is with you and your heads in the clouds Higurashi? The next thing I know your going to asking me what you're doing here." He looked down at her and pointed at his helmet. She obliged by handing it to him.

"Yes" Kagome muttered. He looked at her confused and somewhat dismissive as he was about to leave.

"Care to elaborate?" Sesshoumaru flexed his muscles underneath his armor ensuring that he was mobile.

"Yes I would like to know what I'm doing here." Kagome said hesitantly. One look at her face and he new she wasn't joking.

"You are my squire and we're fighting a bloody war. Figure it out. And remember, do not come out you know the consequences if you get caught." With that he ran out leaving Kagome cold and confused. His squire? A war with the east? I thought we were friendly with the east. Kagome sat down contemplatively but before she had a chance she fell asleep again.

Kagome felt someone slip in next to her. Opening her eyes drowsily she smiled she saw the youkai prince next to her.

"hey." Kagome voiced her voice husky from sleep.

He responded only by snaking an arm around her and pulling her close. Kagome smiled as she buried herself into his chest and purred as his arm ran up and down her back soothingly.

"How are you today?" Sesshoumaru murmured into her neck as his hands wound themselves in her hair. Even in her sleepy haze her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Since when did Sesshoumaru talk like that to her or to anyone else for that matter. Even as her body complained she gently pushed him away from her and sat up quickly. Curiously the pain in her side was gone.

Her eyes settled down onto his languid form in front of her as he looked back at her with a hint of smile tugging at the corner of his perfectly carved lips.

"I…what?" Her confusion seemed to amuse him as Sesshoumaru pulled her back toward him. She looked down at herself and frowned as her shirt and breeches had turned into a white silk night gown. Kagome looked back at him. His eyes that had always been almost expressionless except for those rare instances she seemed to elicit from him where now were quirked with amusement. A tired look seemed to adorn the rest of his face though.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my day Kagome?" It was unusual to hear her name on his lips.

"How are you…?" it sounded weird even to her own ears. Kagome looked around confused. What was this?

"The meeting were somewhat boring but it seems that your suspicions of the Duke are uncalled for. I told you before he seems entirely normal. You don't need to be all uptight he is all for us."

"Naraku?"

"Yes…is there another Duke that I'm unaware about?" He asked humorously. Kagome raised both of her eyebrows and looked at him ready to question him farther when she felt someone roughly shake her.

With a rough jolt she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru, sweaty from the practice yards stand next to her scowling.

"Since when did I give you permission to sleep in my bed Higurashi?"

Kagome looked apprehensively up at him and quickly calculated the best way to sprint to the door and out of the wing in order to save her hide.

She didn't even get half to the door before she was caught and spun around to face him.

"Eh heh heh" Kagome peeked up at him from beneath her lashes. He glared down at her. It seemed a day of trying to hold her pain had irritated him to no end.

"I was trying to sleep in my own room…but the straw was digging into my side so I just figured I would be ably sleep better in your bed. Sorry." The apology was muttered but it seemed to surprise and appease him nonetheless. Kagome was still too phased out to argue intelligibly anyway.

"Ask me next time Higurashi." Sesshoumaru, too tired to argue, pushed her toward the bed and went to his dresser. Stripping off his shirt with a sound of disgust he whipped another one out of his dresser.

Kagome settled back into bed observing him covertly. Her cheeks warmed as she watched his lithe form flex with cat like grace. Without looking at her Sesshoumaru headed to his bathroom to wash off.

Kagome's cheeks turned even redder as she remembered his arm around her. Just as well that Sesshoumaru was too tired to pick up on her thoughts. Kagome was still confused about her dreams. Were they even dreams?

She remembered the dreams so clearly that they seemed to be instead visions. Kagome was familiar enough with herself that she knew she forgot the contents of her dreams once she woke only retain a vague sense of what happened.

Drifting off She murmured a soft goodnight as she felt the soft mattress creek with the added weight of the youkai prince. Receiving a murmur in return, she fell asleep vowing to get to the bottom of these dreams on a later date.

**A/n I have the best reviewers in the world I want you to know that it means a lot to me and keeps me going. **

**A special thank to….**

blackwolf15, Demon Lover77, pinky101, Mysterious Miko of Moonligh..., Fire Mistress, hermonine, renyun, Aria423, Midnight Faerie, Gothic LustGothic Lust, Vigorian-Asakura, Alyakcm, LilNezumi LilInu, BlueEyedNinja, Loli , shelly , The Squabbit, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, inuyasha1818, Fire Mistress, nhjade1

I'm open to suggestions if anyone wants to give any. Also this story obviously is unbeta'd so there are bound to be many grammatical errors.

….Down

…..Down

…..Down

is the magic button

winks,…..you know you want to. Haha see you guys next time!!!!


End file.
